Antagonist
by Cactus Smile
Summary: Kisah cintanya adalah sebuah realita, bukan seperti dongeng yang akan berakhir happy ending. Tapi sanggupkah Naruto memetik bunga kaktus yang penuh akan duri ataukah ia harus melepaskannya seperti bunga yang ingin digapainya di tepi jurang. NaruSasu, Yaoi, Boy X Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Antagonist_**

…

**_Cast : Namikaze Naruto – Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family_**

**_Rating : Mungkin T sampai M_**

…

**_Summary : Namikaze naruto adalah seorang psikiater yang jatuh cinta dengan pasiennya. _**

**_Disclaimer : naruto milik masashi kishimoto_**

**_Warning : Yaoi, BOY X BOY, Judul hanya sebuah Judul tidak sama dengan isi cerita._**

…

**_Happy Reading ~_**

**_..._**

Darah. Cairan merah pekat itu mengalir deras di setiap luka yang kubuat. Rasa perih yang semakin menjadi tak menghentikan niatku untuk menambah luka di sekujur tubuhku. Tidak. Bukannya aku ingin bunuh diri atau seorang masokis yang suka melukai dirinya sendiri. Tapi, melihat cairan merah itu mengalir membuatku merasa tenang seolah-olah semua bebanku terangkat. Kupandangi baju dan lantai yang terkotori oleh cairan merahku, seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir plum ku. Namun, bau anyir yang menusuk hidung merebak keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Pandanganku mengablur saat kurasa pening mendera kepalaku. Kudengar langkah kaki yang mendekat seiring dengan kesadaranku yang mulai menipis. Merasakan dekapan di tubuhku, kupandangi sosok dengan raut khawatir yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya sebelum kesadaranku hilang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Putih. Semuanya serba putih. _'Apakah aku sudah mati….?'._ Walau terasa berat, kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali untuk memfokuskan pandanganku. Cahaya yang menusuk mata serta bau antiseptic yang menguar di seluruh penjuru ruangan membuatku sadar dimana aku berada sekarang. _'Rumah sakit'. _Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan yang terasa asing dibenakku. Kualihkan pandanganku saat kulihat seseorang menyembul di pintu ruang rawatku.

"Sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah sudah baikan?" tanya seorang gadis yang sudah familiar untukku.

"…" tak kujawab pertanyaannya melainkan kembali kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan asing ini.

"Ini hanya sementara, ruanganmu masih dibersihkan akibat ulahmu tadi" katanya seolah membaca pikiranku.

"Hn" gumamku sekenanya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah dengan apa yang selama ini kau perbuat, hime ? aku yakin 'dia' sudah memaafkan perbuatanmu dulu" katanya lembut.

"Diamlah Sakura, bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak memanggilku 'Hime'!" kataku tajam.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun. Kumohon hentikanlah, apakah kau tak ingin hidup bebas dan mencapai keinginanmu. Dan apakah kau tak ingin menemuinya, dia pasti merindukanmu juga ?" katanya panjang lebar.

"Pergilah Sakura, keberadaanmu disini membuatku sakit kepala" desisku tajam.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun. Tolong pertimbangkan apa yang kukatakan" katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Kulihat tetesan hujan yang mengalir di jendela dekat rangjangku. Ingin sekali kurasakan dinginnya air hujan itu ketika menembus kulitku. Namun rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhku akibat luka yang kuperbuat serta rasa pening yang tak kunjung reda membuat tubuhku tak bisa bergerak seinchi pun. Kucoba berkali-kali untuk menggerakkan tubuhku walau rasa nyeri itu hampir membunuhku. Berhasil. Usahaku tak sia-sia, mencabut selang infuse di tanganku dan kupaksa tubuhku untuk bangkit menuju jedela. Tak kuhiraukan rasa sakit dan darah yang mengucur akibat jarum infuse yang kulepas, kubuka jendela dan di sambut oleh hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk merasakan dinginnya air hujan. Perih yang kurasakan saat dinginnya air merembes di lukaku yang masih basah tak mengurungkan niatku untuk tetap bermain-main dengan air hujan. Kupikirkan kembali kata-kata Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu, ingin sekali kujawab 'Ya' untuk semua pertanyaannya tapi rasa sesak itu kembali menghapiriku dan memaksaku untuk mengatakan 'Tidak'.

Terlalu lama larut dalam pikiranku, tak kusadari bahwa hujan telah berhenti. Itu artinya kesenanganku telah berakhir. Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas, kulihat langit jingga yang membiaskan cahayanya. Tetes-tetes air hujan yang masih tersisa membuat segar suasana sore itu. Mata obsidianku menangkap beberapa warna samar di langit _'Apakah itu pelangi?'_. Penasaran, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar ruang rawat menuju taman belakang rumah sakit untuk membuktikan penglihatanku. Kudengar beberapa perawat yang kulewati berteriak "Anda baru saja sadar, Anda masih perlu banyak istirahat 'Hime' !" namun perkataan mereka hanya kuanggap angin lalu dan tetap kulanjutkan perjalananku menuju taman belakang. _'Cih, aku benci mereka yang memanggilku Hime'. _

Sesampainya disana, mata onyx ku dibuat takjub oleh pemandangan yang di tunjukkan didepan mataku. _'Ternyata itu benar-benar pelangi'_. Taman belakang adalah tempat favoritku, disini tenang dan terdapat danau buatan serta taman bunga yang sangat indah. Namun sore ini berbeda, langit jingga yang dipantulkan di permukaan danau serta tetes air hujan yang membasahi taman bunga ditambah dengan adanya pelangi membuat tempat ini berkali-kali lipat lebih indah daripada biasanya. Kunikmati waktuku disini hingga langit berubah segelap surai hitamku. Kurasakan sentuhan lembut di bahuku.

"Ada apa Shizune-san?" tanyaku pada sosok di hadapanku.

"Waktunya kembali Hime, nona Tsunade menunggumu" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"Berhenti memanggilku Hime. Apa yang diinginkan wanita tua itu dariku?" kataku tajam.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi nona Tsunade sudah menunggu di ruanganmu. Mari kita pergi" katanya canggung.

"Hn"

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya menggerutu kesal saat semua orang lagi-lagi memanggilku 'Hime'. Sedangkan Shizune hanya tersenyum kikuk membalas sapaan mereka. Kubuka pintu ruangan secara kasar untuk menyalurkan emosiku yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku to the point pada wanita tua dihadapanku.

"Mulai besok, aku bukan doktermu lagi Hime" katanya santai.

TWITCH

"Berhenti memanggilku Hime, " kataku sakartik.

TWITCH

"Dan berhenti memanggilku Wanita Tua, Oujo-sama" katanya tak mau kalah.

TWITCH

"YA…berhen—"

"Kita disini untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu bukan untuk berdebat" potong Shizune menghentikan perdebatan konyol kami.

"Ehm" aku berdehem sebentar sebelum berkata "Jadi Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"

"Aku, Shizune serta sakura akan pergi ke suna untuk pertukaran dokter. Jadi mulai besok ada dokter baru yang akan menggantikanku untuk mengurusmu" katanya sambil tersenyum aneh.

TWITCH

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang masih harus diurus" kataku tajam.

"Kalau kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri maka pulanglah, temui 'dia'. Aku tau kalian saling menyayangi"

"Kau tau keadaanku dan kau posisiku" kataku sendu.

"Jika kau tak mau mencoba melawannya maka selamanya kau akan terbelenggu" katanya serius.

"Tapi, aku berbeda. Aku tak layak untuknya. Dia manusia sempurna dan aku…aku hanya seorang manusia buatan. Bahkan aku pernah hampir membunuhnya" kutundukkan kepalaku dalam.

"Lalu sampai kapan ka uterus begini? Sampai kapan aku harus merahasiakanmu darinya? Merahasiakan keadaanmu dan terus berbohong kepadanya bahwa kau sudah mati karena menyesali perbuatanmu kepadanya" katanya berubah sendu.

"Kumohon….tetap rahasiakan keberadaanku" kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menekan rasa sakit yang menyeruak di hatiku.

"Baiklah, kupikir ini sudah cukup untuk mengetahui keputusanmu. Dokter itu akan datang besok pagi dan menggantikanku mengurusmu. Semoga kau betah denganya, karena aku tak tau ini sementara atau selamanya"putusnya padaku.

"Tsunade-san?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau akan memberitahukan semua keadaanku kepada dokter baru itu?" kataku was-was.

"Ya. Rencanaku sebelum kami berangkat, aku akan mengirimkan informasi mengenai dirimu kepadanya" katanya sambil bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Boleh aku minta satu hal, tolong jangan beritahu dia soal 'Itu' !" kataku mengancam.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidurlah. Kamu masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat" katanya sambil menyuruhku berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Oh ya, kudengar dokter itu masih mudah dan single. Apakah kau berniat jadi pacarnya? Mungkin saja benih cinta akan tumbuh diantara kalian" katanya menyeringai.

TWITCH

Kulempar bantal yang ada di dekatku, tapi naas usahaku gagal karena mereka sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Sudah beberapa jam setelah kepergian mereka, namun kantuk tak kunjung mendatangiku. Kata-kata wanita tua itu terus berputar di kepalaku, tangis yang kutahan sedari tadipun tumpah. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam bersama rasa sesak yang selalu memenuhi ruang hatiku hingga aku jatuh tertidur. _'Gomen'_

Kurasakan sinar matahari yang menembus kamar rawatku. Kukerjapkan mataku untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam mataku. Kubuka tirai jendela untuk membiarkan semua cahaya masuk kedalam ruangan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku serta mengganti piyama yang kupakai semalam dengan dress putih selutut. Kurapikan hilai rambutku yang panjang sepinggang dan mengikatnya ekor kuda. Kualihkan pandanganku ke pintu saat kedengar ketukan yang berasal dari sana.

"Masuk" kataku mengijinkan seseorang yang ada di balik pintu.

Kulihat seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang berantakan namun terkesan rapi menyembul dibalik pintu. Tubuhnya yang tegap mengenakan jas dokter yang terlihat sangat menawan di pakainya. Mata blue ocean yang tersembunyi di balik bingkai kacamatanya serta kulit tannya mampu membuat siapa saja terjerat oleh pesonanya.

'_Tampan'._

"Ohayo. aku Namikaze Naruto, dokter baru yang akan menggantikan dokter Tsunade" katanya dengan senyum lima jari yang menawan. "Boleh aku tau siapa namamu, Princess?".

TWITCH

"Jangan pernah memanggilku Princess, DOBE" desisku tajam.

TBC

**Hallo Minna aku newbie….**

**Oujo artinya sama dengan hime or princess**

**Kalian ga salah baca kok kalau sasuke rambutnya panjang serta pakek dress, ada alasannya kenapa sasuke aku buat gitu. Alasannya adalah…..di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Ohya rambutnya sasuke disini mirip kayak rambutnya Reiga Gio atau Luze crozeria dari anime betrayal knows my name.**

**Disini aku bikin narutonya mirip sama rambutnya minato soalnya kesannya biar dewasa.**

**Thanks for read minna.**

10


	2. Chapter 2

**_Antagonist_**

…

**_Cast : Namikaze Naruto – Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family_**

**_Rating : Mungkin T sampai M_**

…

**_Summary : Namikaze naruto adalah seorang psikiater yang jatuh cinta dengan pasiennya._**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning : Yaoi, BOY X BOY, NaruSasu, Disini Sasuke tetep cowok meskipun penggambaran character nya dia cewek. Aku buat seperti itu karena berhubungan dengan masa lalu sasuke._**

…

**_Happy Reading ~_**

…

Kurasakan sinar matahari yang menembus kamar rawatku. Kukerjapkan mataku untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam mataku. Kubuka tirai jendela untuk membiarkan semua cahaya masuk kedalam ruangan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku serta mengganti piyama yang kupakai semalam dengan dress putih selutut. Kurapikan hilai rambutku yang panjang sepinggang dan mengikatnya ekor kuda. Kualihkan pandanganku ke pintu saat kedengar ketukan yang berasal dari sana.

"Masuk" kataku mengijinkan seseorang yang ada di balik pintu.

Kulihat seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang berantakan namun terkesan rapi menyembul dibalik pintu. Tubuhnya yang tegap mengenakan jas dokter yang terlihat sangat menawan di pakainya. Mata blue ocean yang tersembunyi di balik bingkai kacamatanya serta kulit tannya mampu membuat siapa saja terjerat oleh pesonanya.

'_Tampan'._

"Ohayo. aku Namikaze Naruto, dokter baru yang akan menggantikan dokter Tsunade" katanya dengan senyum lima jari yang menawan. "Boleh aku tau siapa namamu, Princess?".

TWITCH

"Jangan pernah memanggilku Princess, DOBE" desisku tajam.

TWITCH

"Apa yang kau bilang TEME" katanya syarat akan kekesalan.

"Selain DOBE ternyata kau juga TULI ya" tekanku pada kata 'Dobe' dan 'Tuli'

"T.E.M.E" desisnya tajam.

TWITCH

"Ada apa D-O-B-E"

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme"

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku princess dobe" dengusku kesal.

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang aneh teme".

TWITCH

"Seharusnya wanita itu akan senang bahkan tersipu saat ada seorang pria tampan sepertiku memanggilnya 'Princess' teme" katanya percaya diri.

TWITCH

Kurasakan urat kekesalankanku hampir putus mendengar ocehannya. Kutarik kembali kata 'tampan' yang sempat keluar dari mulutku, dokter baru ini benar-benar berisik serta menyebalkan.

"Bisa kau hentikan ocehanmu itu dobe, ocehanmu sungguh membuatku sakit kepala" kataku sambil memijat pelipisku.

"Bukankah kau sudah sepakat untuk tidak memanggilku 'dobe' teme !" kau itu wanita tapi lidahmu benar-benar pedas ya…"katanya bersungut-sungut.

TWITCH

"Berhenti. Menyebutku. Wanita. Dobe, Aku. Ini. Pria" tekanku di setiap suku katanya.

"E-eh?" katanya tak percaya.

"Kau tak percaya dobe?" kataku sambil menarik tangannya menuju dadaku, kubiarkan tangannya meraba-raba dadaku.

"E-eeeeh!" katanya terlonjak.

"Kau masih tak percaya dobe? Apa perlu kubuktikan dengan hal lain?" dengusku sebal.

"T-ttidak perlu. I..it..tu benar-benar Er-rr..rata" tunjuknya padaku.

"Sekarang kau percaya kalau aku seorang pria" kataku datar.

"Y-ya, tapi kau menipuku" tuduhnya padaku.

"Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk menipumu. Tapi aku yakin. Karena ke DOBE-an mu itu kau belum membaca informasi yang diberikan wanita tua itu padamu" jawabku sakartik.

"Aku tertipu. Lagipula aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak membaca kertas-kertas itu karena pendekatan terbaik adalah bertanya langsung kepada pasien" katanya dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

"Hn" aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Mari kita mulai. Jadi, boleh kutahu apa keluhanmu princess?"

TWITCH

"Bukankah kau sudah sepakat untuk tidak memanggilku 'PRINCESS'!

"Well itu akan terjadi jika kau juga sepakat untuk tidak memanggilku DOBE, Princess. Kenyataannya kau juga belum memberitahukan siapa namamu, princess"

"Uchiha Sasuke" kataku singkat.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" ulangku membeo.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, teme"

"Jika kau ingin tahu maka bacalah kertas-kertas itu. Pergilah. Saat ini aku tak membutuhkanmu, kau bisa mengurus pasienmu yang lain. DOBE" ucapku mengacuhkannya.

"Tap—" Jawabnya terputus saat seorang suster masuk kedalam ruang rawatku.

"Maafkan aku Namikaze-san, tapi ini sudah waktunya untuk mengganti perban Him— maksudku Sasuke-san" katanya terputus saat aku mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku, Hinata-Chan. Panggil saja Naruto seperti biasa" katanya sambil mengedipkan mata kearah suster bernama Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun. Eum…bisakah kau keluar, Sasuke-san sangat tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya saat perbannya di ganti" katanya gugup.

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku melihat adegan roman picisan yang di suguhkan di hadapanku ini.

"Well…Sampai bertemu lagi, Princess Sasu-Chan" katanya sambil menyeringai kearahku.

TWITCH. TWITCH. TWITCH.

Hawa gelap langsung saja mendominasi auraku. Cukup. Pria ini benar-benar ingin mati. Kuambil gunting yang di bawa Hinata, langsung saja kulemparkan gunting itu kearah kepala kuning dihadapanku.

'JLEB'

Nyaris saja benda tajam itu menancap pada si kepala kuning jika saja sang pemilik kepala tidak segera keluar dari ruangan.

"S-sas-sasuke-san, kau membuat luka jahitanmu terbuka" katanya takut-takut.

Tak kuhiraukan darah yang mengalir dari lukaku yang terbuka, pandanganku masih setia menatap tajam pada pintu yang menelan sosok si kepala kuning.

"Hari ini pun bertambah ya..." katanya sendu.

"…"

"Ne, sasuke-san apa perlu aku membiusmu ketika menjahit lukamu yang terbuka ini?" katanya sambil mengganti perbanku dengan yang baru.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menahannya" jawabku datar.

"Ba-baiklah, tolong katakanlah jika ada yang sakit maka aku akan menghentikannya" katanya canggung.

Kugigit bibirku saat kurasakan perih dan nyeri saat luka itu di jahit kembali oleh Hinata.

"Hinata" panggilku padanya.

"Ya Sasuke-san, apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak, bukan itu alasanku memanggilmu"

"Lalu?" tanyanya sambil menjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Sepertinya, kau dekat sekali dengan dokter baru itu. Apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?" Tanyaku menyelidik.

"Ma-maksudmu Naruto-kun. Ti-dak kami bukan sepasang kekasih, kami hanya teman masa keci" katanya gugup.

"Hn" jawabku sekenanya.

"Naruto-kun adalah pemuda yang ramah dan hangat, aku yakin Naruto-kun bisa membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang ditanggung Sasuke-san selama ini" ucapnya disertai dengan senyum penuh keyakinan.

"…"

"Sasuke-san boleh aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menahan rasa sakit itu sendiri?"

"Agar aku bisa merasakan sakit yang pernah dialaminya"

"Jika hal itu yang Sasuke-san inginkan maka aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Namun, sebagai temanmu aku tidak ingin Sasuke-san terus terbelenggu dalam masa lalu" ungkapnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"…"

"Nah…sudah selesai, jangan lupa makan dan minum obatmu. Tubuhmu masih lemah dan perlu banyak istirahat" pesannya sebelum pergi.

* * *

"_Darah"_

"_Cairan merah pekat itu hampir mendominasi seluruh ruangan"_

"—_Hen…tikan. Kumo…hisk...hon…hisk…hen..ti…hisk…kan…"_

"_Kau tak perlu memaafkanku…UHUK….apapun yang akan kau lakukan…GOKH…aku akan tetap menyayangimu…"_

"_Bangun…"_

"_Jangan pergi…"_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…"_

"_Kumohon…"_

"_Aku menyayangimu Suke…"_

'_Ah…hanya mimpi'_ kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan. Tetap sama. Sepertinya aku tertidur karena tak kuasa menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Kurenungkan kembali mimpi yang selalu menghantui tidurku, dan semua itu hanya tertuju pada satu pertanyaan _'Apakah salah jika aku menahannya sendiri dan terus terbelenggu dalam rantai masa lalu?'_. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman favoritku untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang berkecamuk penuh dengan jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Namun, baru selangkah aku berjalan kurasakan seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku erat untuk mencegahku melangkah lebih jauh. Emosiku memuncak saat kulihat siapa orang yang berani menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dobe?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Jangan marah. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, kudengar dari Hinata-chan kau belum menyentuh sarapan pagimu sama sekali" jawabnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku tidak lapar dobe" jawabku keras kepala.

"Apakah kau tidak lihat tubuh lemahmu ini? Ini membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar membutuhkan asupan makanan teme" katanya menasehatiku.

"Aku tidak lemah dobe, Jadi lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi" kataku semakin keras kepala.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menerima tawaranku" desisnya tajam.

"Baiklah" kataku mengalah.

Kuputuskan untuk menyerah karena kurasa berdebat denganya akan memakan waktu yang lama serta hasil yang juga percuma.

"Oji-san aku ingin ramen miso dan ocha dua" pesannya kepada penjual di kantin rumah sakit tanpa persetujuan dariku.

"Aku tidak suka ramen dobe" kataku dingin.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sedang diet, princess? Tenang saja, satu ramen tidak akan membuat berat badanmu melonjak drastic" katanya penuh percaya diri.

"He..h" Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah untuk menanggapi pernyataannya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti mummy dengan balutan perban dimana-mana" dengusnya geli.

"Apa kau mengejekku dobe?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sedang mencoba terbuka dengan salah satu pasienku. Apakah usaha berhasil?" tanyanya padaku.

"Dalam mimpimu Dobe" jawabku sakartik.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan kami datang. Pria kuning ini makan dengan lahapnya dan meninggalkanku sendirian yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. Kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya makan tapi kulihat bercak darah yang merembes dari telapak tanganku yang di perban. Gawat, sepertinya aku membuat luka jahitanku terbuka kembali saat kupaksa untuk menggunakan sumpit.

"Kenapa kau hanya memandangi makananmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku benar-benar tidak lapar dan membenci ramen" kataku berbohong.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, tak bisakah kau katakana sejujurnya?" desaknya.

"Aku tidak bohong dobe" elakku.

"Kau meragukanku sebagai psikiater?" tanyanya.

Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa dia seorang psikiater, jika seperti ini mengelakpun akan menjadi usaha yang sia-sia. Kuputuskan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang keadaanku.

"Apa kau lupa jika tanganku diperban? Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan keadaan seperti ini?" ungkapku jujur sambil menyembunyikan lukaku darinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa tentang hal itu. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan menyuapimu. Sekarang buka mulutmu dan katakan 'aaa' !" katanya syarat akan penyesalan.

Makan siang itu berakhir dengan dia yang menyuapiku dengan lembut dan sangat berhati-hati, seolah-olah aku adalah boneka porselen yang mudah pecah. Aku benci keadaan seperti ini, aku bukan gadis lemah yang harus dilindung. Meskipun aku hanyalah manusia buatan, tapi aku juga seorang uchiha yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Setelah makan siang selesai kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tempat ini benar-benar tenang dan dapat menjernikan pikiranku. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk memetik bunga mawar merah yang sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Belum sempat tanganku menyentuh tangkai berduri itu, tiba-tiba pandanganku mengablur.

'_Merah….yang kulihat hanya warna merah'_

"_Dimana aku? Apakah ini mimpi?"_

'_Kubangkitkan tubuhku yang sempat terduduk saat pandanganku menganblur'_

"_Merah. Mengapa warna merah ini mengingatkanku pada darah?"_

'_Kulangkahkan terus kakiku untuk mencari jalan keluar. Namun, situasi berganti di ruangan dalam sebuah Manshion'._

"_Bukankah ini…Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku pasti berhalusinasi"_

'_Kulihat sebuah bayangan yang melintas di depanku. Karena penasaran, mau tak mau kuikuti bayangan itu. Aku merasa familiar akan sosok bayangan itu'_

"_Jangan-janga….Apaka itu kau…?"_

"_Tunggu…"_

"_Kumohon berhenti…"_

'_Sedikit lagi…ya…tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa menggapainya'_

"_Akhirnya aku bisa menggapai—"_

_BYUURR_

"—_mu"_

'_Kurasakan tubuhku terhempas kedalam air. kubuka mataku dan kulihat bayangan matahari yang memantul kedalam air, kucoba untuk meraihnya namun semakin lama semakin jauh. Sesak, semakin banyak air yang mulai masuk kedalam paru-paruku'_

"_Apakah aku akan mati…."_

TBC

**Note: **

**Kalau masih ada yang penasaran sama penggambaran sasuke di ff ini, kalian bisa lihat avatarku soalnya rambutnya sasuke disini hampir mirip sama kayak di avatarku.**

**Makasih minna buat yang udah baca serta ngeriview sama nunggu ff ini.**

: ini Narusasu bukan NarufemSasu, aku juga udah tulis di warning kalau ini itu boys love kok, Cuma penggambaran sasuke aja yang aku buat kayak cewek soalnya berhubungan sama masa lalunya.

Sibolis Nauli. Hrs / AyaKira SanOMaru / EthanXel : aku usahain cepet updatenya, ditunggu aja.

ClapJun / Naminamifrid : ini bukan fem sasu, ini yaoi kok

yassir2374 / fatayahn : kalian bener-bener bisa baca situasi dalam ceritanya.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Antagonist_**

…

**_Cast : Namikaze Naruto – Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family_**

**_Rating : Mungkin T sampai M_**

…

**_Summary : Namikaze naruto adalah seorang psikiater yang jatuh cinta dengan pasiennya. _**

**_Disclaimer : naruto milik masashi kishimoto_**

**_Warning : Yaoi, BOY X BOY, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa berantaka dan ambigu._**

…

**_Happy Reading ~_**

…

'_Merah….yang kulihat hanya warna merah'_

"_Dimana aku? Apakah ini mimpi?"_

'_Kubangkitkan tubuhku yang sempat terduduk saat pandanganku menganblur'_

"_Merah. Mengapa warna merah ini mengingatkanku pada darah?"_

'_Kulangkahkan terus kakiku untuk mencari jalan keluar. Namun, situasi berganti di ruangan dalam sebuah Manshion'._

"_Bukankah ini…Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku pasti berhalusinasi"_

'_Kulihat sebuah bayangan yang melintas di depanku. Karena penasaran, mau tak mau kuikuti bayangan itu. Aku merasa familiar akan sosok bayangan itu'_

"_Jangan-janga….Apaka itu kau…?"_

"_Tunggu…"_

"_Kumohon berhenti…"_

'_Sedikit lagi…ya…tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa menggapainya'_

"_Akhirnya aku bisa menggapai—"_

_BYUURR_

"—_mu"_

'_Kurasakan tubuhku terhempas kedalam air. kubuka mataku dan kulihat bayangan matahari yang memantul kedalam air, kucoba untuk meraihnya namun semakin lama semakin jauh. Sesak, semakin banyak air yang mulai masuk kedalam paru-paruku'_

"_Apakah aku akan mati…."_

BYUURR

'_Kubuka mataku saat kurasakan sebuah tarikat lembut di tanganku. "Siapa dia? Malaikat pencabut nyawa kah ?" batinku bertanya-tanya sebelum pandanganku menjadi gelap.'_

**Naruto POV**

'Cepat sekali dia menghilang' batinku sambil mengacak rambutku kesal.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja setelah kepulanganku dari Amerika. Masih segar di ingatanku saat Tsunade bachan memintaku menjadi salah satu dokter di rumah sakitnya setelah aku menyelesaikan study ku di Amerikan.

_**Flash back On**_

_Bandara Narita-Jepang pukul 15.00_

"Tadaima" kataku saat aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku di Jepang.

"Okaeri" kata suara yang terasa familiar di telingaku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling bandara untuk menemukan asal suara yang begitu kurindukan.

"Disini Naruto" teriak seseorang di sebrang sana.

Kulangkahkan cepat kakiku menemui seseorang yang begitu kurindukan di sebrang sana.

"Sakura-chan" langsung saja kurengkuh tubuh itu kedalam pelukanku. Aku benar-benar merindukan gadis ini.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto, ini tempat umum" katanya tajam.

"Jadi, jika ini bukan tempat umum tidak apa-apakan" godaku padanya setelah pelukan kami terlepas.

'BUGH'

Mati rasa. Pukulannya benar-benar menyakitkan, dia sama sekali belum berubah. Tetap menjadi gadis yang kuat dan menawan. Gadis yang sempat kucintai dan mengisi hatiku.

"Aish…kau tega sekali padaku Sakura-chan" ringisku sambil memegangi perutku yang baru saja di tendang olehnya.

"Terima saja sebagai hukumanmu, kau benar-benar tidak berubah walaupun 7 tahun sudah berlalu" katanya tak percaya.

"Apa kau tak melihatnya, aku sudah bertambah tinggi dan semakin tampan. Dan tidakkah kau mendengar bisik-bisik para gadis disini yang sedang memperhatikanku. Jadi kesimpulannya, aku benar-benar sudah berubah" kataku panjang lebar dan penuh percaya diri.

"Fisikmu memang sudah berubah, tapi sifatmu masih kekanak-kanakan Naruto" katanya sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau juga belum berubah Sakura-chan" kataku sambil mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya.

"Cepatlah Naruto, Tsunade-san sudah menunggumu" Perintahnya mutlak.

"Eeeh, Kenapa ba-chan ingin menemuiku? Aku lelah sakura-chan, tak bisakah pertemuan ini di tundah besok?" kataku memelas.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya jika sudah sampai disana, dan tidak ada alasan untuk menundahnya" katanya tajam sambil menyeretku masuk kedalam taxi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya kuhabiskan dengan mengumpat dan menggerutu tentang keputusan yang diambil secara sepihak dariku.

Akasaka Restaurant pukul 16.00

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ba-chan?"

TWITCH

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku disini ba-chan"

TWITCH

"Cepat katakan yang kau inginkan dariku, ba-chan. Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur.

TWITCH

"Jika tidak ada, Sebaiknya aku per—"

PRAAANG

Kulirik gelas sake yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh ba-chan tiba-tiba pecah. Entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk menghampiriku. Hawa dingin yang begitu pekat menusuk di belakang punggungku. _'Firasat apakah ini?'_

"N.A.R.U.T.O"

Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dengan patah-patah. Sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, aku sudah merasakan nyeri dan mati rasa di beberapa bagian tubuhku.

'BAGH. BUGH. BAGH. KRIEEK. BUGH.'

"Aku sudah mengetahui hasil kelulusanmu, kau lulus dengan gelar doctor terbaik" katanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi?" tanyaku seolah mengetahui arah pembicaraa.

"Jadi sudah kuputuskan untuk merekrutmu sebagai salah satu dokter di rumah sakitku, apa kau setuju?" tanyanya memastikanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya dan bertanya "Well…, dimana posisiku?" bukannya bermaksud sombong, tapi kenyataannya aku adalah dokter muda berbakat yang sudah mencapai semua tingkatan dunia kedokteran.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi psikiater" jawabnya tenang.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku syarat akan kebingungan.

"Beberapa jam lagi aku, Shizune serta Sakura akan pergi ke Suna untuk ikut serta dalam pertukaran dokter"

"Lalu?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kau jaga untukku" katanya sendu.

Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat tatapan sesendu itu di wajahnya. Siapakah orang yang ingin ku jaga untuknya? Apakah orang itu sangat berarti?

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Melemparkan sebuah kunci padaku seraya berkata "Hanya seorang bocah manja yang kuat di luar namun rapuh di dalam, ku harap kau bisa menjaganya bahkan jika perlu melepaskannya dari belenggu masa lalunya"

"Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itu kunci kamarnya, aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau pasti membutuhkannya" jelasnya.

"Oh…kapan kalian akan kembali?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kami tidak tahu ini hanya sementara atau selamanya, dan ya… kau bisa melakukan pekejaanmu mulai besok" katanya sebelum meninggalkanku dan Sakura sendirian.

Setelah kepergian ba-chan, suasana di sini mendadak hening dan canggung. Heh…kuputuskan untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Saku—" kataku terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sakura memotong ucapanku.

"Kumohon Naruto, jaga dia untukku. Jangan biarkan dia terluka. Meskipun dia menyebalkan diluarnya, tapi sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya dia benar-benar rapuh. Jadi kumohon jagalah dia. Kalau tidak….Kraakk….siap-siaplah untuk kehilangan nyawamu" mohonnya setengah mengancam.

"B-ba-baiklah" kataku pasrah.

Dan setelah itu, aura kelam yang sempat keluar dari tubuh Sakura saat mengancam tiba-tiba menghilang dan di ganti oleh senyum lembut seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Jadi Naruto, setelah ini kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanyanya yang mengingatkanku kembali pada persoalan itu.

"Beruntung sekali kau mengingatkanku tentang hal itu, aku tidak tahu akan tinggal dimana. Aku benar-benar tidak punya tujuan" kataku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu tinggal saja di rumah sakit" katanya tersenyum.

"Rumah sakit?" tanyaku membeo.

"Ya, rumah sakit. Disana ada ruangan khusus seperti apartement, ruangan itu biasanya digunakan Tsunade-san ketika pekerjaannya menumpuk atau jika ada pasien yang memerlukan perhatiannya lebih. Karena ruangan itu akan kosong dan tidak ada yang menempatinya selama kami di Suna, kau bisa tinggal di sana " jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Yosh…kalau begitu aku akan tinggal disana" putusku.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, perjalanan kami diisi dengan keheningan dan kecanggungan. Namun, kali ini bukan aku yang memulai membuka percakapan melainkan Sakura.

"Ne…Naruto, bukankah sekarang adalah waktu tercapainya cita-cita 'kalian' ?" ucapnya sambil menatap langit.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi dokter, bukankah itu artinya cita-cita 'kalian' sudah terwujud?" tanyanya padaku.

Sekarang aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut. Ya…ini semua tentang cita-citaku dengan 'dia' sosok yang merubah hidupku dimasa lalu

"Jika kau berpikir bahwa saat ini adalah waktu cita-cita 'kami' terwujud maka jawabannya adalah salah. Menjadi dokter adalah janjiku 'kepadanya' bukan cita-cita 'kami'. Cita-cita 'kami' yang sebenarnya belum terwujud" kataku menjelaskan.

"Kalau bukan menjadi dokter, lalu cita-cita kalian apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Sambil tersenyum, kujawab pertanyaannya "Cita-cita kami adalah…."

_**Flash back End**_

Seulas senyum simpul terbentuk di bibirku saat mengingatnya kembali. Tak kurasa kakiku membawaku di sebuah koridor yang menghadap taman belakang. Baru kusadari bahwa taman belakang rumah sakit ini benar-benar indah dan menenangkan. Perpaduan antara bau mawar serta kesejukan danau mampu membantu menyejukkan pikiran yang sedang kacau. Kulihat sebuah sosok yang mengalahkan indahnya taman saat itu. Helai panjang miliknya yang tertiup angin serta dress putih yang terlihat pas ditubuh rampingnya, membuat dirinya begitu menyatu dengan ribuan mawar yang mekar di sekitarnya. _'Hm…ternyata gadis ah ralat pemuda ini ada disini'_. Kuingat kembali pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Saat pertama kali kami bertemu, aku benar-benar tertipu akan pesonanya. Mendengus geli, saat kuingat kata-kata Sakura-chan mengenai dirinya. Dia adalah seorang gadis er pemuda yang berlidah pedas namun terlihat begitu rapuh saat kau lihat kedalam matanya.

Ku amati terus setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan olehnya, ya…sejak awak aku sudah terjerat olehnya dan tak bisa ku pungkiri jika aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Tertawa kecil saat melihatnya terjatuh, _'Ah…dia benar-benar ceroboh' _kataku dalam hati. Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di benakku '_Apakah aku jatuh cinta dengannya?'_ itu tidak mungkin, sudah pasti jawabannya adalah _'Tidak'_. Kita adalah sama-sama lelaki dan tak mungkin untuk memiliki hubungan seperti 'itu'. Mungkin saja aku tak menyangkal perasaan itu jika seandainya dia adalah seorang gadis. Terlalu larut dalam pikiranku, ku fokuskan kembali pandanganku pada sosoknya. Semakin lama, aku merasa aneh dengan tingkahnya…

'_Ku amati dia yang beberapa kali terjatuh dan kembali lagi berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih'_

"_Apa dia akan melukai dirinya lagi?"_

'_Kulihat dia seperti mengejar dan menggapai sosok di depannya'_

"_Apakah dia sadar apa yang dilakukannya?"_

'_Sekelebat pertanyaan menari-nari memenuhi kepalaku'_

"_Jangan-jangan…."_

'_Kugelengkan kepalaku dan Kulirik kembali kearahnya saat dia akan mencapai danau…tunggu, danau….'_

"_Gawat, dia bisa tenggelam…"_

'_Terlambat…..'_

BYUURR

"_Tidak mungkinkan dia…"_

'_Berlari kearahnya, kubuang sembarangan sepatu dan jas dokter yang kukenakan lalu mengikutinya masuk kedalam air'_

"_Gelap…disini gelap….dimana dia?"_

'_Kucari terus keberadaannya didalam air dan warna merah menuntunku untuk menemukannya'_

"_Sepertinya dia terlukan…"_

'_Kutarik lembut tangannya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukanku lalu membawanya kepermukaan'_

"Sadarlah" kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya lembut. Namun, hal itu tak menyadarkannya. _'Sepertinya terlalu banyak air yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya'_ pikirku. Kutekan dadanya untuk mengeluarkan air yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Gagal. Sudah beberapa menit hal itu kulakukan tapi tak membuahkan hasil. _'Jika begini terus dia bisa mati'._ Ada satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya tapi _'Haruskah kulakukan?'_

**Naruto POV End**

TBC

**Note: **

**Makasih minna buat yang udah baca serta ngeriview sama nunggu ff ini.**

**Maaf updatenya telat… **

**Thanks to **

fatayahn : terima kasih sama sarannya

Shawokey / yassir2374 /shouta Ryuuji / ClapJun / EthanXel / Guest / shin / yuichi / YoungChanBiased : di tunggu aja chap selanjutnya… terima kasih review nya

Naminamifrid : ya…bisa jadi


	4. Chapter 4

…

**_Antagonist_**

…

**_Cast : Namikaze Naruto – Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Rating : Mungkin T sampai M_**

…

**_Summary : Namikaze naruto adalah seorang psikiater yang jatuh cinta dengan pasiennya._**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning : Yaoi, BOY X BOY, NaruSasu, Disini Sasuke tetep cowok meskipun penggambaran character nya dia cewek. Aku buat seperti itu karena berhubungan dengan masa lalu sasuke, Typos bertebaran._**

…

**_Happy Reading ~_**

…

"Sadarlah" kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya lembut. Namun, hal itu tak menyadarkannya. _'Sepertinya terlalu banyak air yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya'_ pikirku. Kutekan dadanya untuk mengeluarkan air yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Gagal. Sudah beberapa menit hal itu kulakukan tapi tak membuahkan hasil. _'Jika begini terus dia bisa mati'._ Hanya ada satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya tapi _'Haruskah kulakukan?'_

Kuacak rambutku kesal saat perang batin berkecamuk dalam pikiranku.

'_Ayolah Naruto jangan menjadi bodoh di saat situasi genting seperti ini'_

Kugigit kuku jariku saat memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi setelah aku melakukan _'hal itu'_.

'_Tidak, aku tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Sasuke pasti marah ketika ia sadar nanti'._

'_Tapi Sasuke bisa mati kalau aku tidak melakukan hal itu'._

'_Jika Sasuke mati….'_

Glek…

Bayangan sakura yang di selimuti aura kematian tiba-tiba memenuhi benakku. _'Sakura pasti membunuhku'_ batinku ngeri.

"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN" teriakku frustasi.

Pandanganku jatuh pada sosok yang terbaring lemah di bawahku. _'Ayolah Naruto kau hanya akan melakukan nafas buatan dengannya bukan akan berciuman dengannya, kenapa kau begitu paranoid'._ Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan melakukannya. Perlahan-lahan kudekatkan wajahku padanya, aroma mawar yang menguar dari tubuhnya langsung tertangkap indra penciumanku.

'_Tubuhnya begitu harum' pikirku dalam hati._

Dengan hati-hati kusingkirkan helai rambut yang menempel di sekitar wajahnya. Kini terlihat jelas dimataku kulit yang begitu putih seperti salju di musim dingin, bulu mata yang begitu lentik, bibir dengan warna bunga sakura yang terlihat sangat lembut saat dikecup dan dipagut, ditambah dengan helai satin panjang sewarna langit malam itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seoarang putri tidur yang menunggu pangeran untuk menciumnya dan membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya.

'_Ne….Sasuke, Kenapa kau terlihat begitu cantik ? apakah kau memang terlahir secantik ini?'_

Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang memenuhi otakku. Perlahan-lahan kueliminasi jarak diantara kami.

10 cm…

8 cm…

5 cm…

3 cm…

Kurasakan hidungku yang bersentuhan lembut dengan miliknya.

2 cm…

'_Sedikit lagi'_

Glek…

Kutelan susah saliva yang mengganjal di tenggorokanku.

1 cm…

.

.

.

"UHUK…UHUK…Uhuk…."

**Naruto Pov End**

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

"UHUK…UHUK…Uhuk…."

Kukeluarkan seluruh air yang masuk kedalam tubuhku. Kukerjapkan mataku untuk menghilangkan efek akibat tenggelam. _'Ternyata aku masih hidup'_. Pandanganku jatuh pada makhluk kuning di sampingku.

Kuangkat sebelah alisku dan menatapnya bingung "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, dobe?" kataku parau saat melihatnya dalam posisi yang aneh.

"A-ku se-sedang er…mencari semut, ya…aku sedang mencari semut" katanya salah tingkah.

'Apa pria ini benar-benar dobe?' pikirku heran.

Kusingkirkan pikiran itu saat melihat tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, terlihat otot-otot perut yang tercetak jelas di bajunya yang basah. _'Apa dia yang menyelamatkanku ?'._

"Dimana kacamatamu dobe?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Mungkin terjatuh ke danau saat menyelamatkanmu tadi" jawabnya sambil berpikir.

'_Ternyata benar dia yang menyelamatkanku'_

"Terima kasih dobe, kau telah menyelamatkanku" kataku tulus walau raut wajahku tetap datar.

"Tidak masalah, teme" katanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

HATCHI

"Ayo kita kembali teme, kalau tidak segera di obati kau akan terserag flu" katanya sambil menyampirkan jas dokternya di tubuhku.

"Aku baik-baik saja dobe" kataku meyakinkan.

HATCHI

"See, kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Teme" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri, dobe" kataku mencoba berdiri tanpa bantuannya.

Namun perkiraanku salah, keseimbanganku tiba-tiba runtuh. Hampir saja aku akan merasakan kerasnya tanah jika tidak ada tangan kekar yang melingkupi pinggangku.

"Ayolah teme, sekali-kali ikuti printahku. Kau ingat, aku adalah doktermu" katanya sambil menggedongku ala bridal style.

"Dobe turunkan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" kataku merontah di pelukannya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat jika kakimu terluka teme" katanya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Turunkan aku, idiot. Aku yakin bisa berjalan sendiri" kataku tajam sambil memukuli diriya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak teme, kau bisa jatuh" katanya sambil mengeratkan gendongannya padaku.

HATCHI

"Kau kedinginan teme? Sepertinya flu mu makin parah" tanyanya khawatir.

"Diamlah, dobe" kataku sambil mengeratkan peganganku di bajunya.

"Oi teme, aku baru sadar jika kau sangat ringan" katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

'_Cih' decakku sebal_.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, terlihat jelas rambutnya yang basah serta tetesan air yang menuruni kulit tannya. _'Dia sangat tampan'_. Kugelengkan kepalaku saat pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul. _'Ada apa denganmu Sasuke, kau tidak mungkin terpesona dengannya kan. Apa kau lupa, kalian ini sama-sama lelaki'._

"Puas memandangiku teme? Apa kau baru sadar jika aku sangat tampan?" katanya menyeringai.

Sadar akan perkataannya, segera kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, aku benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Rahang yang tegas, hidung yang macung, dengan surai kuning yang yang membingkai wajahnya yang sempurna.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu teme, kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku" katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearahku.

Jarak wajah kami sangat dekat, aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Mata onyx ku tak bisa lepas dari jeratan mata seribu samudra miliknya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat matanya yang tak berbingkai kacamata. Matanya sungguh indah… ingin rasanya aku menyelam kedalam matanya.

DEG

Entah kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba memanas dan jantungku berdebar tak terkendali. _'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' tanyaku dalam hati. _Dan ada perasaan tak rela saat ia memalingkan kembali wajahnya kedepan. _'Bolehkah aku egois dan menginginkan mata itu terus menatapku'_. Kusembunyikan wajahku kedalam cerukan lehernya saat rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi dengan hime? Kenapa kalian basah kuyup" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku baru saja menemukan 'kucing' ini tenggelam di danau" katanya di sertai dengan cengiran bodohnya.

TWITCH

Masih samar terdengar di telingaku percakapan antara Hinata dan Naruto, akan tetapi aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh orang yang mendekapku ini membuatku semakin jatuh terlelap dalam dekapannya.

* * *

"_Ke-napa kau lakukan ini?"_

"_Karena aku ingin melindungimu dari 'mereka' suke"_

"_BOHONG"_

"_Suke…"_

"_Bohong…hisk…Semua yang kau katakan itu BOHONG"_

"…"

"_Aku MEMBENCIMU"_

"_SUKE…AWAS—"_

_CKIITT_

_BRAAKKK_

"_Hisk…hisk…hisk.."_

"_Jangan menangis…Aku akan selalu melindungimu meski nyawaku taruhannya"_

TIDAAKK

Hosh…hosh…hosh…aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran deras. _'Mimpi'._

'_Benarkah itu hanya mimpi ?'_

"Siapa kau?" kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari asal suara itu berada.

Namun, ruangan ini begitu gelap dan minim akan pencahayaan.

'_Mencariku Eh?'_

Suara itu muncul lagi, kuedarkan sekali lagi pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan.

"Dimana kau ? Tunjukkan dirimu, jangan menjadi _'Pengecut'_"

'_Pengecut ? Jangan membuatku tertawa, bukankah itu julukan lebih pantas untukmu huh?'_

"Aku bukan pengecut"

'_Kau pengecut, Kau telah membunuhnya'_

"Tidak"

'_Masih menyangkal'_

"Pergi"

'_Kau telah membunuhnya Sasuke, orang yang kau sayangi'_

"Tidak"

Suara- suara itu semakin menggema dalam pikiranku.

'_Satu-satunya orang yang menyayangimu dengan tulus telah kau bunuh'_

"Pergi"

Sakit. Suara-suara itu membuat kepalaku sakit.

'_Orang yang telah berkorban banyak untuk melindungimu itu kau balas kebaikannya dengan membunuhnya' _

"Tidakkk"

Cukup. Ini menyakitkan, suara-suara itu benar-benar menyakitiku dari dalam.

'_Kau pembunuh Sasuke'_

"PERGIII" kutarik rambutku frustasi untuk menghilangkan suara-suara yang menggema di kepalaku.

'_Pembunuh'_

"TIDAAKK…aku bukan pembunuh….aku bukan pembunuh….PERGII"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**Note: **

Huwaaaa….. T^T…..update telat, pendek, kurasa ini chapter juga kurang greget.

Gomenasai…..

Sebenernya chapter ini aku mau bikin panjang…

tapi tiba-tiba waktu habis buat ngerjain tugas T0T

Dan kalau aku terus nunda update ini nantinya jadi makin lama updatenya + kalian bakal nunggu lama.

Kalau kalian tanya kapan flashback nya, aku juga ga tau…

Aku masih bingung mau aku taruh dimana dan flashback nya kayak apa…

Mulai chapter depan genre nya akan berdrama ria….

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku berfikir Naru sama Sasu akan bersatu di chapter endingnya, mungkin karena conflict sma flashback belum terpecahkan semua (tapi ini bisa berubah kapan saja tergantung inspirasi yang muncul).

Sekali lagi Gomenasai…..

**Thanks to :**

**Ahn Ryuuki****, ****Naminamifrid****, ****EthanXel****, ****Shawokey****, ****YoungChanBiased****, ****yassir2374****, ****Miura Wataru****, ****shin, ****Guest.**


	5. Chapter 5

…

**_Antagonist_**

…

**_Cast : Namikaze Naruto – Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Genre : Romance/Drama/Family_**

**_Rating : M untuk pembunuhan_**

…

**_Summary : Namikaze Kisah cintanya adalah sebuah realita, bukan seperti dongeng yang akan berakhir happy ending. Tapi sanggupkah Naruto memetik bunga kaktus yang penuh akan duri ataukah ia harus melepaskannya seperti bunga yang ingin digapainya di tepi jurang..._**

**_Disclaimer : naruto milik masashi kishimoto_**

**_Warning : Yaoi, BOY X BOY, OOC, Typos, Aneh_**

…

**_Happy Reading ~_**

…

Hosh…hosh…hosh…aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran deras. _'Mimpi'._

'_Benarkah itu hanya mimpi ?'_

"Siapa kau?" kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari asal suara itu berada.

Namun, ruangan ini begitu gelap dan minim akan pencahayaan.

'_Mencariku Eh?'_

Suara itu muncul lagi, kuedarkan sekali lagi pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan.

"Dimana kau ? Tunjukkan dirimu, jangan menjadi _'Pengecut'_"

'_Pengecut ? Jangan membuatku tertawa, bukankah itu julukan lebih pantas untukmu huh?'_

"Aku bukan pengecut"

'_Kau pengecut, Kau telah membunuhnya'_

"Tidak"

'_Masih menyangkal'_

"Pergi"

'_Kau telah membunuhnya Sasuke, orang yang kau sayangi'_

"Tidak"

Suara- suara itu semakin menggema dalam pikiranku.

'_Satu-satunya orang yang menyayangimu dengan tulus telah kau bunuh'_

"Pergi"

Sakit. Suara-suara itu membuat kepalaku sakit.

'_Orang yang telah berkorban banyak untuk melindungimu itu kau balas kebaikannya dengan membunuhnya' _

"Tidakkk"

Cukup. Ini menyakitkan, suara-suara itu benar-benar menyakitiku dari dalam.

'_Kau pembunuh Sasuke'_

"PERGIII" kutarik rambutku frustasi untuk menghilangkan suara-suara yang menggema di kepalaku.

'_Pembunuh'_

"TIDAAKK…aku bukan pembunuh….aku bukan pembunuh….PERGII"

BRAKK

**Sasuke Pov End**

* * *

**Naruto Pov **

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 dini hari, namun rasa kantuk tak kunjung menghampiriku. Bayang-bayang tentang Sasuke tadi siang terus menari-nari dalam pikiranku.

'_Skizofernia'_

Penyakit itulah yang dapat aku simpulkan dari apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke tadi siang. '_Tapi mungkinkah Sasuke mengidap penyakit itu'_. Bangun dari tidurku, kulihat sekali lagi data yang diberikan Tsunade bachan kepadaku, Nihil. Tak ada keterangan sedikitpun mengenai penyakit itu dalam data Sasuke.

"Tidak"

"Pergi"

'_Suara apa itu?'_ kupertajam lagi pendengaranku untuk memperjelas suara itu.

"Tidakkk"

"PERGIII"

'_Bukankah itu suara Sasuke? Teme apa yang sedang terjadi padamu?'_

Bruk

Kubuang sembarangan kertas-kertas itu dan segera berlari ke kamar sasuke yang ada disebelah kamarku.

Brakkk

"TIDAAKK…aku bukan pembunuh….aku bukan pembunuh….PERGII"

'_Oh Tuhan, Apa yang sedang terjadi?'_

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Sasuke yang sedang meremas rambutnya kesakitan.

"Sasuke" panggilku sambil menyentuh bahunya pelan.

"Tidak… aku bukan pembunuh, Pergi" katanya semakin frustasi.

"Sasuke sadarlah" kugoncang bahunya untuk menyadarkannya kembali.

"TIDAK….PERGIII" teriaknya histeris dan menepis tanganku di bahunya.

"SASUKE KUMOHON SADARLAH SADARLAH" kurengkuh tubuh ringkihnya kedalam pelukanku.

"PERGII…AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH" rontahnya dalam pelukanku.

"Ya…kau memang bukan pembunuh, jangan dengarkan suara yang ada dikepalamu Sasuke. Jangan percaya pada suara itu Sasuke, Aku disini akan menjagamu." Kueratkan pelukanku padanya dan kuelus pelan surai hitam miliknya untuk menenangkannya.

Dia mulai tenang, tubuhnya sudah tidak setegang tadi. Kurasakan pelukannya yang semakin mengerat di tubuhku. "Tidak…Aku bukan pembunuh… Aku bukan pembunuh… Aku bukan pembunuh…" racaunya masih terdengar jalas di telingaku.

Dan perlahan-lahan kurasakan tetesan bening yang jatuh dari mata onyx nya mulai membasahi baju yang kupakai.

"Sasuke... Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu, membebaskanmu dari belenggu yang menyiksamu selama ini dan akan membuatmu kembali mengukir senyum yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik topeng yang kau pakai. Peganglah janjiku Sasuke" bisikku di telinganya bagai lullaby yang mengantarkannya kedalam tidur lelapnya.

Kubaringkan kembali tubuhnya ke ranjang, saat kurasakan nafasnya yang mulai teratur. Kuselimuti tubuhnya dan kuutup pelan pintu kamarnya sebelum meninggalkannya kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Kuambil Hp ku yang sedari tadi tergeletak manis di ranjang dan kupencet nomor yang sudah kuhafal diluar kepala.

"Moshi-mosh—"

"_Na…Ru…To…" _kudengar desisan tajam dari sebrang telephone.

"Y-ya…Sakura-chan" kataku takut-takut.

"_BAKA…KAU PIKIR JAM BERAPA HAH? APA KEBODOHANMU SEMAKIN MENINGKAT HINGGA LUPA ETIKA BERTELEPHONE"_ marahnya

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan tapi ada hal penting yang perlu aku tanyakan" kataku dengan nada menyesal.

"_Meski begitu, ini masih pagi buta tapi kau sudah menggagu orang dengan telephone mu Naruto"_ katanya menasehati.

"Tapi ini tentang Sasuke" kataku tegas.

"_Ada apa dengan Sasuke…Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_ katanya syarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Y-ya, Well…ada sesu— ah beberapa hal yang terjadi" kataku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"_APA ? apa yang telah kau lakukan Naruto…ini baru hari pertamamu bekerja tapi kau sudah membuat beberapa masalah. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan pesanku Naruto, Jika. Sesuatu. Terjadi. Pada. Sasuke. Maka. Bersiap-siaplah. Kehilangan. Nyawamu."_ Katanya tajam hingga kurasakan bulu kudukku yang mulai merinding.

"N-ne Sakura-chan bisakah kita kembali ke pokok permasalahan?" tanyaku ragu.

"…"

"Sakura-chan, apakah Sasuke termasuk penderita Skizophernia?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"_Tidak, kurasa tidak Naruto. Sasuke bukan seorang penderita Skizofrenia. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian hari ini?" _tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya… hari ini ada dua kejadian besar yang membuatku berkesimpulan bahwa Sasuke termasuk Skizofrenia" kataku sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"_Naruto… boleh aku tahu apa yang telah terjadi?"_ tanya khawatir.

"Hari ini aku melihat Sasuke menceburkan diri kedalam danau di taman belakang rumah sakit karena suatu hal dan baru saja aku menemukannya terbangun dalam keadaan kacau sambil meracau 'Aku bukan pembunuh', apa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" kataku berat saat menceritakan kejadian hari ini.

"_Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, aku akan membicarakannya dengan doctor Tsunade tentang hal ini. Naruto tolong jaga dia, kumohon jangan biarkan suatu hal terjadi lagi" _katanya sebelum mengakhiri panggilan telephone.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sakura-chan" kataku memutuskan sambungan.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang dan kupikirkan kembali kejadian yang telah terjadi hari ini. Kupandangi layar hp yang menampilkan foto seseorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Hey Panda… apa kabarmu disana? Kau tahu disini aku begitu merindukanmu, kapan kau kembali kesisiku?" kataku dengan tatapan sendu.

"…"

"Boleh aku bercerita? Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja, tapi begitu banyak hal telah terjadi. Hari ini aku bertemu pasienku, namanya Sasuke. Dia begitu mirip denganmu, tapi dia sangat menyebalkan. Dia begitu cantik hingga aku kira dia seorang wanita. Sama sepertimu dia begitu kuat diluar tapi sangat rapuh didalam. Dia juga sangat sulit untuk didekati" kuhembuskan nafasku pelan.

"…"

"Sakura memintaku untuk menjaganya dan akupun juga berfikiran demikian, tapi dia begitu sulit untuk dijangkau. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan".

"…"

"Panda, jika kau ada disini pasti kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kan? Kumohon beri tahu aku, apa yang harus kulakukan?".

"…"

"Panda…Aku membutuhkanmu. Kumohon kembalilah kesisiku" kurasakan mataku memanas dan pandanganku mulai mengablur oleh bulir-bulir air yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu Panda" runtuh sudah pertahananku saat bulir-bulir itu meluncur membasahi pipiku.

"…"

Kupeluk erat foto itu dan kubenamkan wajahku kedalam bantal. Kukeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang selama ini kupendam hingga kuterlelap kedalam buaian mimpi. _'Panda…semoga kita bertemu dalam mimpi'_.

**Naruto Pov End**

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

Kubuka mataku saat kurasa cahaya matahari mulai menusuk indra penglihatanku. _'Sudah pagi'_ bangkit dari tidurku, kulangkahkan kakiku mengambil air untuk membasahi kerongkonganku yang kering. Kuputar lagi memoriku pada kejadian semalam, _'Apa benar aku adalah seorang pembunuh ?'._

_**Flash back**_

"Nii-san apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Tanyaku berbinar

"Suke, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Nii-san, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Yare-yare…Suke-chan, lihat pipimu menggelembung?" katanya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"…" aku hanya diam dan semakin mempoutkan bibirku.

"Ne…ne…jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau lebih jelek dari bebek yang kutemukan mati tadi pagi" ejeknya.

Aku kesal dan memalingkan memalingkan muka darinya_. 'Itachi no Baka'_.

"Hei…kau marah padaku?"

"…"

"Ne, Suke-chan kau semakin mirip bebek jika seperti itu terus"

TWITCH

"Lihat…rambutmu sudah mirip dengan pantat bebek" katanya sambil menyentuh ujung rambut belakangku.

TWITCH

"Tapi jika dilihat-lihat sekilas mirip pantat ayam" katanya berpikir.

TWITCH

"Ditambah dengan kau yang cemberut, kau benar-benar tak ada bedanya dengan bebek"

TWITCH

"Tersenyumlah…Nii-san lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum" katanya sambul mencubit kedua pipiku agar membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Nii-san" kataku membentak.

"Hahahaha…Kau…hahaha…benar-benar lucu hahahaha" katanya menertawakanku.

"Itachi no Baka" kataku langsung meninggalkannya pergi, namun ia segera menahanku pergi.

"Hahaha…oke-oke jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda, Nii-san minta maaf oke? Mau memaafkanku?" katanya tulus.

"Oke" kataku luluh.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tahu" tanyanya.

"Apa yang sedang Nii-san lakukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Berlatih" katanya singkat.

"Berlatih?" tanyaku membeo.

"Iya, aku sedang berlatih menggunakan pedang kusanagi yang kutemukan di gudang" katanya sambil menunjukkan benda yang membuatku berbinar.

"Nii-san ingin jadi yakuza? Bukankah nii-san bilang ingin menjadi dokter dan ilmuwan seperti tou-san?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi yakuza, aku tetap pada pendirianku ingin menjadi dokter dan ilmuwan seperti otou-san"

"Lalu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pedang ini milik ji-san, kata tou-san aku boleh memilikinya jadi aku ingin mempelajari bagaimana cara menggunakannya"

"Benarkah? Apa Nii-san mau mengajariku juga?" tanyaku berbinar.

"Tidak" katanya datar.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku menuntut.

"Karena ini berbahaya Suke, Nii-san tidak ingin kau terluka" katanya tegas.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian suke, kumohon mengertilah" katanya memelas.

"Baiklah" kataku mengalah.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Jadi?" ulangku membeo.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Suke?"

"Coba tebak, banyak guru memujiku karena nilai-nilaiku selalu bagus" kataku bangga.

"Baguslah" katanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Nii-san apakah tou-san akan senang melihat nilai-nilaiku yang bagus?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Otou-san, tentu saja akan bangga padamu" katanya sambil mendorong telunjuknya di dahiku.

('3')

"Otou-san hari ini aku mendapat nilai bagus dan banyak guru yang memujiku karena nilaiku selalu bagus" kataku pada otou-san saat makan malam.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat.

"Mereka bila—"

"Jangan berbicara saat makan Sasuke" katanya dingin.

"Baik otou-san" kataku menyesal.

Kurasakan sentuhan hangat disampingku, kulihat Nii-san menggenggam tanganku seolah menghiburku dari perlakuan otou-san padaku tadi. Aku menggenggam tangannya kembali seolah berkata _'Terima kasih'_ padanya dan dibalas senyuman menenangkan darinya.

('3')

"Okaeri Nii-san, bagaimana ujianmu?"

"Tadaima Suke, aku lulus dan aku mendapat nilai terbaik diantara para peserta"

"Woaaa…Sugoiii….itu berarti kau diterima di universitas terkenal itu?"

"Heum…suatu hari nanti kau juga bisa seperti Nii-san" katanya sambil menyentuh keningku dengan telunjuknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya…Nii-san akan mengajarimu supaya kau bisa lebih hebat dan melampaui Nii-san"

"Apa aku bisa lebih hebat dari otou-san?"

"Sasuke…ajak Nii-san mu masuk, makan malam sudah siap" teriak oka-san dari dapur.

"Tentu saja Suke, ayo…kau tak ingin membuat oka-san menunggukan" ajaknya sambil menarikku pergi ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"Itachi, kau benar-benar anak yang membanggakan keluarga. Kau mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ujianmu dan kau sudah masuk universitas di umurmu yang baru 12 tahun. Otou-san bangga memiliki anak sepertimu" kata otou-san sambil menepuk bahu Itachi nii-san.

Aku hanya bisa menatap iri perilaku tou-san terhadap nii-san. Nii-san adalah anak emas tou-san, tak jarang tou-san selalu membanding-bandingkanku dengan nii-san tapi aku hanya bisa diam karena marapun tak ada gunanya, tou-san tak akan pernah memandangku karena di matanya selalu ada nii-san. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membuat tousan bangga padaku tapi _'Bisakah aku membuat tou-san bangga padaku dan berpaling dari nii-san?'_

('3')

"Otou-san bisakah kau mengajariku mengerjakan soal ini, aku akan mengiku—"

"Aku Sibuk, tidakkah kau lihat Itachi dan mencontohnya. Di umunya yang masih muda tapi ia sudah membanggakan keluarga bahkan saat dia seusia mu ia sudah menguasai materi yang baru saja kau tanyakan" katanya sambil berlalu tanpa memandangku.

Kutatap tubuhnya yang menjauh dari pandanganku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa memandang sedih punggungnya yang mulai mengecil dari penglihatanku. Namun rasa sedih itu hanya sementara saat kurasakan tepukan lembut di bahuku.

"Hey jangan terlalu ditanggapi ucapan tou-san, mungkin ia memang sibuk dan lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Kemarilah, nii-san akan mengajari semua yang ingin kau tanyakan" katanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Hm" gumamku seadanya.

"Hei…bukankah niisan sudah bilang jangan pernah memasang raut sedih seperti itu" katanya sambil menyentil dahiku.

"Ii-ttaii…Itachi no baka" kataku mengusap-usap dahiku.

"Hahaha…ayo Suke" ajaknya.

('3')

"Nii-san, kau sudah pulang? Apa kau sedang sibuk? Kau tau nii-san berkatmu aku bisa memenangkan perlombaan yang aku ikuti, apakah nii-san mau mengajariku lagi?" tanyaku saat aku berhasil mensejajarkan dengan nii-san.

"Maaf Suke, nii-san tak bisa mengajarimu hari ini. Nii-san ada urusan dengan materi kuliah nii-san, nii-san janji akan mengajarimu lain kali" katanya terlihat bingung dan buru-buru.

Mulai saat itu, aku berpikir bahwa nii-san menghindariku. Dia akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut dalam keadaan kelehan. Ingin sekali aku menyapanya dan bermain bersamanya seperti dulu, namun aku urungkan niatku saat melihat keadaannya yang berantakan. Aku pun selalu mencoba berpikir positif tentang keadaan nii-san yang selalu menghindariku, _'Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya sehingga memakan waktunya' _itulah yang selalu kukatakan pada diriku saat pikiran negative mulai menguasaiku.

('3')

Aku terus menunggu dengan sabar dan bimbang atas kedatangan otou-san dan okasan. Ya… hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku, dan sebentar lagi aku akan memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. Ingin sekali kulihat raut bangga otou-san dan oka-san saat melihatku lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan menjadi siswa paling berprestasi. Namun harapanku itu harus ku telan bulat-bulat saat yang terlihat di pandanganku bukanlah sosok otou-san dan oka-san melainkan sosok nii-san ku Itachi.

"Gomene Suke, Nii-san telat. Nii-san harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan terlebih dahulu" katanya dengan raut menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Nii-san. Dimana otou-san dan oka-san? Jika nii-san sibuk jangan memaksakan diri kemari, apakah pekerjaan nii-san sudah selesai?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Nii-san tidak memaksakan diri Suke, lagi pula tugas kuliah nii-san sudah selesai. Maaf beberapa minggu ini nii-san mengacuhkanmu, Nii-san janji akan meluangkan waktu nii-san untukmu. Otou-san dan oka-san sedang ada pekerjaan sehingga tidak bisa datang kemari jadi nii-san yang menggantikannya. Tidak apa-apakan Suke?" katanya menjelaskan.

"Ya, ayo pergi nii-san acara akan segera dimulai" kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"Suke, kenapa kau memasang raut sedih seperti itu hm?" katanya sambil mencubit sebelah pipiku.

"Ittai" kataku sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku.

"Apa kau sedih tak bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanmu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak" jawabku singkat.

"Lalu? Apakah kau tidak merasa senang karena sebentar lagi kau akan memasuki sekolah menengah?" tanyanya lagi.

"…"

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu merasa sedih seperti ini Suke? Kau tau Suke nii-san sangat bangga padamu karena kau mendapat nilai terbaik dan menjadi siswa berpres—"

"Hisk…hisk…hisk" isakku tertahan.

"Hey…kenapa menangis eo?" tanyanya cemas sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

"Hisk ap hisk pa hisk gunanya itu hisk sem hisk mua hisk jika otou-san saja hisk tidak datang kemari hisk" isakku semakin menjadi.

"Sshh…jangan menangis Suke. Apapun yang terjadi, nii-san akan selalu disini menemanimu" katanya sambil menarikku kedalam pelukanya.

Ya itulah yang selalu dikatakannya, dan kata-kata itu memang benar adanya. Nii-san selalu ada untukku saat aku membutuhkannya dan dia selalu melindungiku dari apapun yang akan membahayakanku. Aku tau bahwa pikiran negative ku selama ini tak ada gunanya, karena nii-san tak akan pernah meninggalkanku dan selamanya akan selalu ada disisiku. _'Arigatou nii-san'._

('3')

Kekhawatiranku selama ini pun terjadi, nii-san semakin hari semakin sibik dengan kuliahnya dan mulai menghindariku saat bertemu. Tidak hanya itu, sikapnya pun semakin hari semakin berubah semenjak ia lulus dan menjadi seorang dokter muda di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal. Dia menjadi sosok yang dingin dan pelit bicara. Ketika bertemu tak jarang ia mengacuhkanku dan hanya menjawab dengan kata "Hn". Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, tapi tingkah lakunya membuat hatiku sakit. Aku merindukan nii-sanku yang selalu tersenyum ramah saat disapa, sifat jahilnya kepadaku bahkan sentuhan sayangnya saat ia menyentuh keningku, ya…aku merindukan nii-sanku yang dulu bukan sosok berwajah datar dan keras seperti sekarang. _'Nii-san aku merindukanmu'_.

"Sasuke kau sudah pulang?" tanya suara lembut membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tadaima" kataku lesu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa anak oka-san ini begitu lesu hm? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi di sekolah?" tanyanya sambil membaringkanku di pahanya seperti waktu kecil dulu.

"Tidak ada hal yang terjadi kaa-san" kataku meyakinkan.

"Lalu, masalah apa yang sedang mengganggumu sasuke?" katanya sambil mengelus rambutku sayang.

Aku menyerah, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa berbohong kepada oka-san. "Kaa-san, apa nii-san membenciku? Kenapa ia menghindariku?" kataku menghela nafas.

Kulihat kaa-san tergejut, badannya menegang dan ia menghentikan elusannya dikepalaku. "Ke-napa kau bilang seperti itu sayang? Kau taukan nii-sanmu itu sangat menyayangimu, ia bahkan lebih mencintaimu daripada oka-san dan otou-san" katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku lagi.

"Tapi nii-san mengacuhkanku kaa-san bahkan sikapnya pun berubah" kataku tak mau kalah.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau tau sebuah rahasia kecil tentang nii-sanmu?" katanya tersenyum lembut.

"…" aku tak menjawabnya melainkan membiarkan kaa-san bercerita tentang rahasia kecil yang dikatakannya.

"Kau tau sayang, terkadang kaa-san iri melihat kedekatanmu dengan Itachi. Itachi begitu menyayangimu daripada kami" jeda sejenak.

"Sejak ia tahu bahwa kaa-san hamil dan ia akan memiliki adik, ia menjadi lebih perhatian dengan kaa-san. Kau tau mengapa Sasuke?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"…"

"Karena Itachi selalu berkata 'Jika kaa-san terluka maka Sasuke juga ikut terluka, dan aku akan selalu melindungi adikku karena aku tak ingin adikku terluka' itulah yang selalu dikatakan Itachi, Ah…dia bahkan sudah memberimu nama sebelum kau lahir" katanya sambil terkikik geli.

'_Nii-san…'_

"Tidak sampai di situ Sasuke, sejak kaa-san hamil ia bahkan merelakan waktu bermainnya untuk menemani kaa-san. Ia akan cepat-cepat pulang dari sekolahnya untuk bertemu dengamu dan ia juga selalu merengek bila disuruh belajar karena ingin selalu dekat denganmu—"

"Meski merengek seperti itu, ia bahkan selalu mendapat nilai sempurna" kataku kesal.

"Hihihi…kau tau Sasuke kenapa nii-san selalu menjadi yang terbaik" tanyanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Tentu saja karena ia ingin selalu dibanggakan otou-san" kataku sakartik.

"Kau ini, tentu saja itu salah. Itachi menjadi yang terbaik bukan karena ingin dibanggakan tou-sanmu tapi dia ingin menjadi kakak yang bisa dibanggakan dan diandalkan oleh adiknya. Dia ingin menjadi kakak terbaik yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapi adiknya dan ingin menjadi guru yang bisa mengajarkan adiknya" kata oka-san sambil mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Ittai kaa-san" kataku kesakitan.

"Sejak kau lahir, Itachi bahkan tak pernah melepaskanmu. Dia selalu menggendongmu dan tak membiarkan kaa-san menggendongmu" kata kaa-san pura-pura kesal.

"Posesif" kataku datar.

"Ya, kau benar sayang. Nii-sanmu itu selalu posesif jika itu menyangkut dirimu. Kaa-san ingat jika dulu Itachi bahkan rela tidak tidur dan menemanimu sepanjang malam untuk menjagamu yang sedang sakit" kata kaasan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Nii-san…hisk….maafkan aku….hisk" kataku terisak mendengar itu semua. Dan kaa-san membiarkanku terus menangis sambil mengusap rambutku menenangkan.

('3')

"Oh…Suke kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" kata seseorang menghentikan langkahku.

"E-eh? Nii-san" kataku kaget.

Kutepuk pipiku dan kemudian kucubit. 'Ittai' ternyata ini memamang bukan halusinasiku, nii-san benar-benar ada di depanku sambil tersenyum ramah. '_Apakah nii-san sudah kembali?'_

"Suke kenapa hanya berdiri diam di situ? Kemarilah" ajaknya.

"Y-ya" kataku canggung.

"Ada apa dengan sikapmu itu hm? Raut wajahmu juga semakin aneh" tanyanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Nii-san, aku merindukanmu" kataku menghambur kepelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu suke" katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu suke? Maafkan aku Suke, maafkan nii-sanmu ini karena telah melanggar janjinya" katanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa nii-san. Aku tau posisimu beberapa tahun ini, kau sangat sibuk dengan kuliahmu dan bebanmu pasti berat karena menjadi dokter diumur 15 tahun. Aku yakin pekerjaanmu itu pasti yang membuatmu stress hingga keriput seperti ini" kataku mengejek sambil menyentuh tanda lahir yang diturunkan tou-san kepadanya.

TWITCH

"Terima kasih Suke. Kau juga tidak berubah, tinggimu masih tetap sama" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

TWITCH

"Kau mengatakan kalau aku 'pendek' ?" tekanku pada kata 'pendek'.

"Bukan aku yang mengatakannya, tapi kau yang baru saja mengatakannya" katanya menyeringai.

TWITCH

"Dasar keriput"

TWITCH

"Pendek"

TWITCH

"Tiang"

TWITCH

"Pantat Ayam"

TWITCH

"Grrrr….I-Ta-Chi"

"Grrrr….Sa-Su-Ke"

Pertengkaran itu pun berlanjut sampai kamu memutuskan untuk menyerah, akan tetapi suasana mendadak menjadi hening dan canggung.

"Nii-san sedang apa dengan pedang itu lagi?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Aku sedang berlatih Suke, sudah lama aku tak memainkannya" katanya menjelaskan.

"Oh" responku.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali, aku terlalu bingung untuk memecah keheningan seperti apa lagi.

"Mau ku ajari Suke" katanya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Bukankah kau tak mengizinkanku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Itu memang benar, karena dulu kau masih terlalu muda untuk mempelajarinya. Kupikir sekarang kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mempelajarinya, lagipula mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan mewariskannya padamu" katanya meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku berbinar.

"Tentu saja, kita akan belajar di bukit itu sama seperti dulu saat kita bermain disana" katanya mengajakku menuju bukit.

.

.

.

"Sudah lelah Suke? Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan sekarang?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hah…hah…belum nii-san, aku masih ingin mempelajarinya lagi" kataku meyakinkan.

"Langit sudah gelap Suke, oka-san pasti khawatir mencari kita" katanya membujuk.

"Tapi nii-san—

"Hari ini kau cukup cepat menguasai yang ku ajarkan Suke, Kita bisa mempelajarinya lagi besok" katanya meyakinkan.

"Benarkah kita akan mempelajarinya lagi?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Itu benar, aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa menguasai semuanya dan mengalahkan nii-san" katanya sambil berjongkok didepanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nii-san?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau pasti lelah, naiklah kepunggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai di rumah" katanya memerintah.

"Baiklah" akupun hanya bisa menurutinya dengan pasrah karena tubuhku yang sudah lelah. _'Arigatou nii-san'_ gumamku dalam gendongannya.

('3')

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju rumah, sudah beberapa bulan ini hubunganku dengan nii-san kembali membaik. Nii-san juga mengajariku seperti dulu lagi, dia juga bilang bahwa aku sudah menguasai teknik pedang yang diajarkannya. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa mengalahkannya. Suasana hening dan mencekam saat kupijakkan kakiku kedalam rumah. _'Kemana semua orang, apa mereka semua pergi?'._

"Tadaima"

"…" hening tak ada jawaban.

"Tadaima" ulangku sekali lagi sambil melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam rumah.

"…" tetap hening dan tak ada sahutan.

SRAK

PRANG

PYARR

BRUK

Kudengar suara-suara aneh dari ruang kerja otou-san dan oka-san. Kuputuskan untuk mencari tahu dan melangkahkan kakiku kesana.

"Oka-san" panggilku.

"…"

"Otou-san" panggilku lagi.

"…"

PRANG

PRANG

PYARR

Sekali lagi kudengar suara aneh seperti pecahan kaca dari ruang itu, kulangkahkan semakin cepat kakiku menuju kesana dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah _'Darah'_. Cairan merah pekat itu hampir mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Bau anyir tersebar dan menguar di setiap penjuru ruangan. Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin masuk kedalam, kubiarkan kakiku menginjak cairan merah yang sudah bercampur dengan air dan bahan-bahan kimia lainnya_. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'._

"Oka-san" panggilku sering langkah kakiku yang memasuki rungan bawa tanah yang semakin dalam.

"…"

"Otou-san…." Panggilku shock.

Kulihat mayat oka-san yang tergeletak kaku di sudut ruangan. Banyak luka sayatan benda tajam di sekujur tubuhnya. Kualihkan pandanganku kedepan dan dengan segera kubekap bibir agar tidak berteriak. Kugigit bibirku hingga berdarah untuk menahan tangis melihat pemandangan didepanku. Disana kulihat Itachi nii-san yang sedang membunuh otou-san dengan membabibuta. Sorot matanya tajam dan penuh dengan kebencian ingin membunuh.

CRASH

Satu sayatan dibubuhkannya di dada tou-san hingga darah itu mengalir dengan deras melalui luka sayatan itu.

CRASH

JLEB

CRASH

JLEB

Sayatan itu kembali di tambahkan di tubuh tou-san, cukup…aku tak sanggup melihat lagi saat pedang itu menusuk tepat di jantung dan perut tou-san. Tak terelakkan bulir bening yang sedari tadi kutahan kini meluncur dengan bebas membasahi pipiku.

"Bukankah ini indah Suke, dimana-mana merah. Apakah kau juga ingin mencobanya Suke?" katanya tertawa psikopat sambil menyerahkan pedang yang terlumuri darah itu padaku.

"—Hen…tikan. Kumo…hisk...hon…hisk…hen..ti…hisk…kan…" kataku terisak.

"Aku sudah lelah menghentikan ini semua Suke, mereka yang membuatku melakukan hal ini sebagai jalan terakhir" katanya tajam.

"Apa hisk…yang membuatmu…hisk….berpikir seperti itu….hisk…tidakkah kau mencintai mereka…hisk…mereka orang tua kita" kataku mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Cih…cinta. Cinta hanya akan melahirkan kebencian Suke" katanya sarkasme.

"Tap—

"Biar nii-san beritahu kepadamu Suke, Saat kau mengenal kasih sayang, kau juga menanggung resiko kebencian. Dan aku sangat siap menanggung resiko itu sejak awal, tidakkah kau mengerti dan tidak menghancurkan rencanaku ini. Kau cukup duduk diam dan mematuhi perintahku" katanya tegas.

"Bukankah tou-san sangat bangga dan menyayangimu, kenapa nii-san membalasnya dengan semua ini" desisku menajam.

"Menjadi hebat tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Ketika kau kuat, Kau menjadi sombong dan menarik diri. Bahkan jika yang kauincar adalah mimpimu" katanya memutar bola mata.

"Apakah ini yang diajarkan seorang kakak kepada adiknya" kataku dengan pandangan benci.

"Kau dan aku adalah daging dan darah. Aku akan selalu berada disana untukmu, walauhanya sebagai rintangan bagimu untuk mengatasinya. Bahkan jika kau membenciku. Itulah gunanya seorang kakak" katanya datar.

"Kau bukanlah kakakku. Kakakku tak akan mengatakan hal itu kepada adiknya" kataku meremehkan.

"Kau lemah Suke. Kenapa kau lemah? Karena kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku? Jika kau ingin mengalahkanku maka bunuhlah aku, bencilah pada ku, maki aku, dan hiduplah dengan tenang tanpa harus menjadi baying-bayangku seperti selama ini" katanya meremehkan.

Tanpa piker panjang, kuambil pedang yang tergeletak dibawah kakiku. Kuhunuskan pedang itu kepadanya. Entah kerasukan apa, ku buat beberapa sayatan ditubuhnya.

CRASH

Sayatan pertama di pipinya.

CRASH. CRASH.

Kemudian kedua lengannya.

CRASH…CRASH…CRASH….

Kaki, paha dan dadapun tak luput dari seranganku. Namun padangannya tetaplah datar dan dingin. Dan itu membuatku muak, semakin menjadi dan membabi buta seranganku kepadanya. Hingga akhirnya…

JLEB

Kutusukan pedang tepat diperutnya, raut wajahnya berubah kesakitan dan pandangannya menyendu. Akhirnya kusadari sesuatu, sedari tadi seranganku tak digubrisnya. Dia hanya diam dan tak melawan.

"Ke-Kenapa nii-san tak melawan?" tanyaku was-was.

"Tak mungkin ada seorang kakak yang tega melukai adikknya Suke, Nii-san ada di sini untuk melindungimu bukan untuk melukai bahkan membunuhmu" katanya dengan senyuman yang terpatri dibibirnya.

Dan yang kutakutkan pun terjadi, memang ada sesuatu yang disebunyikan nii-san dariku tentang oka-san dan otou-san. _'Tapi apa yang membuat nii-san melakukan semua ini'._ Dengan segera kucabut pedang yang menusuk perutnya dan kubuang pedang itu jauh-jauh.

"Ke-napa kau lakukan ini?"

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu dari mereka suke"

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Aku mengetahui rahasia busuk mereka ini sejak kecil bahkan sebelum kau terlahir didunia ini. Kau tahu Suke, menyimpan rahasia ini sangat menyakitkan…kenapa hal ini harus terjadi" kulihat air mata mulai mengalir secara perlahan dipipinya.

"…"

"Kau adalah salah satu senjatan yang diciptakan tou-san untuk menghancurkan dunia ini secara perlahan namun pasti—

"Apa maksudnya nii-san, aku tidak mengerti?" kataku tidak sabaran.

"Kau adalah manusia buatan. Hasil rekayasa genetika yang diciptakan oleh tou-san sejak kau masih dalam bentuk embrio. Memang bukan salah tou-san yang menuruti paksaan dari para ilmuwan Amerika tapi aku benci saat tou-san dengan senang hati penyanggupi permintaan itu dan tidak mau menolak. Bagiku kau adalah manusia biasa, kau adalah adikku…Uchiha Sasuke. Maafkan aku telah melakukan ini semua, aku hanya tak ingin kau dibawa pergi beberapa hari lagi Suke. Aku tak ingin mereka merenggut kebahagianmu dengan menjadikanmu sebagai kelinci percobaan mereka. biarlah aku yang menanggung resiko dan beban dosa ini Suke" jelasnya tertahan.

Aku tertekan, aku tak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang sedang nii-san katakan. _'Tapi haruskah kupercaya…?'._

"Bohong" kataku lirih.

"…"

"BOHONG" air mata yang tadi sudah mongering kini mulai membasahi pipiku lagi.

"Suke…" panggilnya lirih

"Bohong…hisk…Semua yang kau katakan itu BOHONG" bantahku tak terima.

"…"

Tak sanggup lagi aku mendengar penjelasanya, _'Mengapa ia merahasiakannya dariku? Mengapa nii-san membohongiku selama ini? Mengapa nii-san?'._

"Aku MEMBENCIMU" kataku sendu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah, aku terus berlari tak tentu arah. Tak kuhiraukan jeritan orang yang memakiku karena aku menabraknya. Bulir bening itu semakin menetes deras membasahi pipiku. Pandanganku mengablur, namun secara tiba-tiba kudengar jeritan tertahan dari suara yang sangat ku kenal. Kualihkan pandangaku kebelakang dan menemukannya….

"SUKE…AWAS—"

Kulihat nii-san berjalan terseok menahan sakit dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa didirinya, ia mendorongku kesisi trotoar. Dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang seperti itu, ia masih tetap mendatangiku dan melindungiku.

"NII-SAN" jeritku tertahan saat kulihat tubuhnya terhempas oleh mobil menggantikan diriku sebelumnya.

CKIITT

BRAAKKK

"Hisk…hisk…hisk.." dengan segera ku berlari ketubuhnya yang terkulai lemas beberapa meter dari jarak mobil yang menabraknya. Meski cairan merah itu sudah mengalir semakin deras dari seluruh tubuhnya, ia tetap tersenyum dan memandangku dengan hangat.

"Aku selalu berbohong padamu ..."

"Memintamu untuk memaafkanku ..."

"Aku selalu menjauhkanmu, dengan tanganku sendiri ..."

"Aku tak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalah ini ..."

"Tapi sekarang aku berpikir ..."

"Mungkin kau bisa merubah ayah dan ibu..."

"Kalau saja aku memikirkan ini sejak awal..."

"Kalau saja aku mencoba untuk melihat semuanya dari sudut pandangmu ..."

"Dan memberitahumu kebenaran ini ..."

"Tapi aku gagal ..."

"Apapun yang aku katakan sekarang, aku tak akan bisa merubahnya dan menggapaimu ..."

"Itulah kenapa akhirnya aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan ..." kata nisan mengelus kepalaku.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Harus berakhir seperti ini" katanya sambil menyentuh keningku dengan telunjuknya.

"Nii-san…hisk…nii-san…hisk…." Kenapa ini harus terjadi, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya jika nii-san sangat menyayangiku saat kondisinya sudah seperti ini.

"Kau tak perlu memaafkanku…UHUK….apapun yang akan kau lakukan…GOKH…aku akan tetap menyayangimu…" katanya memaksakan diri.

"Jangan pergi…" kataku menggenggam tangannya yang mulai dingin.

"Bangun…" kutepuk pipinya berharap ia sadar kembali.

"Jangan menangis…Aku akan selalu melindungimu meski nyawaku taruhannya" katanya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…" kataku mencegah mata itu terpejam semakin dalam.

"Kumohon…" pintaku padanya.

"Aku menyayangimu Suke…"

Tertutup. Mata itu tertutup dengan rapat. Terpejam dan tak membuka kembali. Aku menyesal, kenapa penyesalan harus datang di akhir_. 'Nii-san, maafkan aku'._

_**Flashback End**_

Kubenamkan kepalaku disela-sela lutut saat memori itu kembali hadir. _'Maafkan aku nii-san, aku telah membunuhmu'_ layaknya sebuah mantra, kata itu terucap seiring dengan tangisku yang semakin menjadi. Tak sengaja kujatuhkan gelas yang tadi kugunakan untuk membasahi kerongkonganku.

PRANG

Gelas itu pecah dan menimbulkan bunyi menggema di seluruh ruangan. Kulihat pecahan kaca itu berserakan di lantai. Kuputuskan untuk membersihkanya namun tak sengaja jariku tergores pecahan kaca itu dan mengeluarkan darah. Melihat cairan pekat itu mengingatkanku saat aku membuat nii-san mengeluarkan cairan itu dari tubuhnya. Rasa bersalah kembali hadir dan membuatku ingin menebus kesalahan itu.

CRASH

Satu sayatan kutorehkan dipipi mulusku untuk menggantikan luka yang pernah kubuat dipipi nii-san.

CRASH. CRASH….

Kembali kutorehkan dua sayatan di lenganku seperti yang kulakukan pada nii-san.

CRASH….CRASH….CRASH….CRASH….

Lagi dan lagi kutorehkan sayatan di kedua paha dan betisku. Melihat cairan merah itu mengalir membuatku selalu merasa tenang. Ingin sekali kubuat cairan merah itu semakin mengalir lebih banyak.

CRASH

Sayatan terakhir kutorehkan di pergelangan tanganku, dan darah itu pun mengalir dengan deras. Tubuh lemas dan kepalaku mulai berputar-putar.

BRAK

Kudengar dobrakan pintu dan kulihat dokter kuning itu masuk tergesa-gesa. Aku memberikan senyuman manis dan berkata padanya "Aku memang seorang pembunuh dobe" saat ia ada didekatku. Kurasakan tubuhku terangkat, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Kurasakan deru nafas seseorang yang menerpa wajahku, dengan perlahan kubuka mataku yang terasa berat. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah shapire milik seseorang yang kini memandangiku dengan pandangan polos miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe? Menyingkir dari atasku" kataku sambil menyingkirkan wajahnya yang berada beberapa senti dari wajahku.

"Kau sudah bangun teme, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya perhatian.

Mendengar perhatiannya dan mengingat kejadian semalam, entah mengapa tiba-tiba darah berkumpul disekitar pipiku. Wajahku terasa panas dan buru-buru kualihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Teme bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bahwa aku adalah doktermu, kau bisa mengatakan beban dan masalahmu kepadaku" katanya menasehati.

"…" ku tetap mengalihkan perhatianku agar dia tak bisa melihat rona merah dipipiku.

TWITCH

"Sa…Su…TE…ME…lihat mata orang yang menjadi lawan bicaramu" katanya kesal.

"Diamlah dobe, suaramu membuat kepalaku sakit" kataku acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku TEME" katanya dengan nada meninggi.

"S-sudalah N-naruto-kun, jangan memarahi Sasuke-san terus. Sasuke-san masih sakit" kata seseorang menenangkan naruto.

Mendengar suara itu, langsung saja kualihkan pandanganku kepadanya. _'Sejak kapan Hinata disana?'._ Kurutuki kebodohanku yang barusaja sadar akan keberadaaannya dan mengabaikannya sedari tadi karena sibuk menghilangkan rona tipis di pipiku.

"Tapi Hinata-chan, apa kau tak lihat ia sudah mirip mumi yang bangkit dari kubur" katanya membela.

TWITCH

"Ck…aku bukan mumi dobe" decakku kesal.

"Kalau kau bukan mumi lalu apa mayat berjalan" ejeknya.

TWITCH

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"S-sasuke-san….N-naruto-kun… sudah cukup, jangan bertengkar lagi"kata Hinata menghentikan perdebatan kami.

"Tapi Hinata-cha—

"Na-ruto-kun" mohonnya.

"Hah…baiklah" katanya menyerah.

"S-sasuke-san, apakah a-ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Hn"

"Ano…itu artinya apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"…"

"Mungkin itu artinya tidak" katanya berpikir.

"T-tapi—"

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, jangan memaksakan diri. Mumi ini tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu" katanya menyindir.

TWITCH

"Na-ruto-kun ber-henti membuat Sasuke-san kesal" kata Hinata mengingatkan.

"Tidak bisa Hinata-chan, jika tidak begitu tuan putri ini akan terus mangacuhkan dokternya" katanya sakartik.

"Bu-bukankah dulu Na-ruto-kun juga sering begitu" kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Hinata-chan" kata Naruto merajuk.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto, sedangkan aku merasakan perasaan aneh melihat kedekatan mereka. Mendengar canda tawa mereka dan sesekali melihat Hinata tersipu karena perkataan Naruto, entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit dan sesak disaat yang bersamaan. Panas. Itulah yang kurasaakan, ingin rasanya aku marah dan memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi aku tak punya alasan kuat untuk melakukan itu. _'Perasaan apa ini? Tidak mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta dengan Naruto'._

"Bisakah kalian keluar dari sini?" kataku sambil menekan emosiku yang sudah memuncak.

"EH? Apa yang kau katakana teme? Coba ulangi" perintahnya.

"Keluarlah dari sini dobe" ulangku dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Urusan kita belum selesai teme, jangan seenaknya memintaku keluar" kata Naruto memaksa.

"Keluarlah dobe, kepalaku pusing. Aku ingin istirahat" kataku sambil memunggungi mereka.

"Ss-sudahlah Naruto-kun. Mungkin yang dikatakan Sasuke-san benar. Sasuke-san butuh istirahat. Ayo kita pergi, biarkan Sasuke-san istirahat" kata Hinata sambil menyeret Naruto keluar.

**Sasuke Pov End **

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

Aku lengah. Jika saja waktu bisa diulang kembali maka aku tak akan membiarkan Sasuke melukai dirinya seperti tadi. Seharusnya aku sadar dan lebih memperhatikannya setelah kejadian semalam. _'Naruto kau benar-benar bodoh' rutukku_. Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku menuju kamar rawat Sasuke untuk mengecek keadaanya.

"Sasuke bagaimana keadaan—

"…"

—mu"

Kosong. Ruangan ini benar-benar sepi tanpa penghuni. _'Dimana Sasuke?'. _Kulangkahkan kakiku sepanjang koridor untuk mencarinya dan berharap ia belum pergi terlalu jauh. _'Ne Panda, apakah aku dokter yang baik setelah menelantarkan pasienku dan membuatnya kabur dari ruang rawatnya?'_

"Ah…suster, apa kau lihat Sasuke? Tanyaku pada seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat.

"Sasuke? Gomenasai Namikaze-san, saya tidak terlalu hafal dengan nama pasien maupun dokter disini. Saya baru bekerja disini beberapa hari yang lalu" katanya formal

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Arigatou…dan jangan terlalu formal padaku" kataku sebelum meninggalkannya pergi untuk mencari Sasuke lagi.

Aku terus berlarian sepanjang koridor dan sesekali bertanya kepada beberapa suster mengenai keberadaan Sasuke.

"Apakah kalian tahu dimana Sasuke?" tanyaku kepada beberapa suster yang terlihat sudah lama bekerja disini.

"Maaf Namikaze-san setahu kami tidak ada dokter maupun pasien yang bernama Sasuke" kata seorang suster.

'_Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak mengenal Sasuke, bukankah mereka sudah lama bekerja disini?' _

"Eum…apa kami boleh tahu ciri-cirinya?" tanya seorang suster membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Dia pasien khusus bachan, wajahnya dingin dan sedatar triplek, pemuda itu memiliki rambut panjang seperti wanita, kulitnya putih seperti salju tapi terbalut banyak perban. Sifatnya menyebalkan dan pelit kata. Dia benar-benar mirip seperti mumi berjalan" kataku menjelaskan.

Kulihat suster-suster itu menatapku cengo.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Ti-tidak. Yang kami tahu hanya satu orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu. Namanya Hime, dan dia seorang gadis bukan laki-laki. Maaf Namikaze-san kami harus kembali bekerja" katanya sebelum meninggalkanku.

'_Hime. Bukankah Hinata juga memanggil Sasuke Hime?'._

"Tung—" ingin sekali kutanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut tapi suster-suster itu sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku untuk mencari Sasuke dan beberapa kali juga kutanyakan pada beberapa suster namun jawaban mereka tetap sama. Mereka tidak mengenal Sasuke, yang mereka tau itu adalah hime tapi dia seorang wanita. Hal itu terus terbayang-bayang di pikiranku seperti mesteri_. 'Apa ada hubungannya antara Sasuke dengan Hime?' _

Bruk

Terlalu terlarut dalam pikiranku, aku tak sadar telah menabrak seseorang.

"Gomenasai, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"N-naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan, gomenasai. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Tt-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun sendiri tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, aku hanya sedang memikirkan Sasuke. Dia tidak ada didalam kamarnya, jadi aku mencarinya. Tapi saat kutanya kepada beberapa suster mengenai keberadaannya, tak ada yang mengenal Sasuke melainkan Hime" kataku panjang lebar.

"Ano…apa Tsunade-san tidak memberitahumu?" katanya was-was.

"Memberitahu apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Eto…em…ini tentang Sasuke-san" katanya gugup.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nna-ruto-kun lebih baik kita bicara ditempat lain" ajaknya menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanyaku to the point.

"…"

"Hinata-chan?" panggilku.

"Ss-sebenarnya…eto…eum…"

"Sebenearnya?" ulangku.

"Se-sebenarnya…S-sasuke-san itu…eum….Sasuke-san itu…Hime" katanya gugup sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata-chan" tanyaku bingung.

"Eto…hanya beberapa orang yang tahu mengenai Sasuke-san" katanya semakin gugup.

"…"

"M-maaf N-naruto-kun tak seharusnya aku mengatakannya padamu. Ini rahasia" katanya menyesal.

"Hinata-chan kumohon beritahu aku. Ini demi pasienku, aku ingin Sasuke sembuh. Bukankah kau juga menginginkannya?" kataku memelas.

"B-baiklah" katanya menyerah.

"Jadi?"

"Y-yang tahu tentang Sasuke-san dan masa lalunya hanya beberapa orang kepercayaan Tsunade-san"

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"K-karena Sasuke-san yang meminta Tsunadesan untuk merahasiakan keberadaan dan masa lalunya. Dan Tsunade-san melakukan hal itu untuk mempermudah kehidupan Sasuke-san"

"Apa aku boleh tahu masa lalu apa yang di sembunyikan Sasuke?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ma-afkan aku Naruto-kun, aku tidak begitu tahu tentang masa lalu Sasuke-san" katanya bersalah.

"Tapi bukankah kau termasuk orang kepercayaan bachan?" tanyaku binggung.

"Bu-bukan, aku memang diberi tahu tapi aku bukan orang kepercayaan Tsunade-san" katanya menunduk.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa saja yang mengetahui masa lalu Sasuke?"

"Eto…yang tahu masa lalu Sasuke-san hanya Tsunade-san, Shizune-san, dan Sakura-chan" katanya mengingat-ingat

"Hinata-chan, maukah kau memberitahuku apa yang bachan katakana padamu?" kataku menuntut.

"T-tsunade-san hanya bilang kalau Hime adalah seorang laki-laki dan namanya Sasuke"

"Lalu apa kau tahu kenapa Sasuke suka melukai dirinya sendiri?"

"Ii-itu karena Sasuke-san merasa bersalah karena telah membunuh orang yang di sayanginya" kata Hinata sendu.

"Membunuh orang yang di sayanginya?" tanyaku kaget.

"A-aku tidak tahu pasti penyebabnya tapi itulah yang dikatakan Tsunade-san" katanya takut-takut.

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa dia dipanggil Hime?" tanyaku bingung.

"Namanya Yuki Hime" seulas senyum terbentuk saat Hinata mengatakannya.

"Yuki Hime?" ulangku tak mengerti.

"Ss-sasuke-san dirawat disini sejak usianya 12 tahun. Musim dingin 8 tahun lalu adalah awal yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tsunade-san memberinya nama Yuki Hime karena ia datang bersama salju pertama yang turun. Karena sifatnya yang dingin dan tingkah lakunya seperti seorang putri yang berkuasa, Tsunade-san memanggilnya Hime. Tapi yang mereka tahu Sasuke-san adalah Hime, putri dari saudara jauh Tsunade-san yang telah meninggal" katanya menjelaskan.

"Tapi kenapa bachan tak memberitahuku hal penting seperti ini?" kataku kesal.

"M-mungkin saja Tsunade-san ingin Naruto-kun mencari tahu sendiri dengan bertanya kepada Sasuke-san" katanya menenangkan.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan, Maaf telah merepotkanmu. Maaf aku harus pergi mencari Sasuke, aku takut ia melakukan hal bodoh lagi" kataku sebelum pergi.

"Ss-sama Naruto-kun. Ano…kau bisa menemukan Sasuke-san di taman belakang, Sasuke-san suka mengunjungi tempat itu" katanya memberitahuku.

Aku hanya melambaikan tangan dan segera menuju tempat yang dikatakan Hinata tadi. Sesampai disana, kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sosok yang sedari tadi membuatku harus berlarian sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Dan benar kata Hinata, aku menemukan sosok itu disini sedang memegang pisau ditangannya. _'Tunggu pisau? Apa dia ingin melukai dirinya lagi?'._ Lansung saja aku berlari ke arahnya dan membuang pisau ditangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?"

**Naruto Pov End**

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

Kurasakan seseorang yang menarik tanganku dan membuang pisau yang ada ditanganku. Kubalikkan badanku untuk melihat orang yang menggangku ketenanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" tanyanya dengan nafas memburu.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pisauku dobe?" kataku dengan alis bertaut.

"Apa kau tidak lelah menyakiti dirimu teme? Tidakkah tadi pagisudah cukup" katanya meninggi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dobe" kataku sambil memungut kembali pisau yang dibuang oleh Naruto.

"Singkirkan pisau itu Teme, jangan melukai dirimu lagi" katanya sambil merebut pisau itu kembali.

"Hey…Kembalikan pisau itu dobe. Aku. Sedang. Tidak. Menyakiti. Diriku. Sendiri. Dobe" kataku tajam.

"Jika tidak ingin menyakiti dirimu sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau ini teme?" katanya menuntut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil bunga mawar itu dobe, jadi berikan pisau itu sekarang" kataku tegas.

"Baiklah" katanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau suka bunga mawar teme?" katanya setelah kami duduk dibawah pohon terdekat.

"Aku tidak suka mawar dobe, aku hanya suka mawar merah" kataku menerawang.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena mawar ini melambangkan diriku dan warnanya mengingatkanku pada darah" kataku sendu.

"Jangan terlalu larut dalam masa lalu Teme?" katanya mengingatkan.

"Jangan ikut campur dalam masalahku dobe, kau tidak tahu apa-apa" desisku tajam.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu jika aku tidak tahu Teme" katanya menghela nafas.

"…" aku tak menjawabnya dan suasana mendadak menjadi hening.

"Kau tau teme, mawar tidak cocok untukmu" katanya memecah kesunyian.

"Jangan sok tau dobe, jika mawar tidak cocok denganku lalu bunga apa yang menurutmu pantas untukku?" kataku mengejek.

"Kaktus" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau memandang rendah diriku dobe?" kataku dengan suara meninggi.

"Jangan salah paham teme, aku tak memandang rendah dirimu. Dan jangan memandang rendah bunga kaktus" belanya.

"Kaktuskan berduri dobe?"

"Kaktus memang berduri teme, tapi hanya karena itu lantas kau memandangnya begitu rendah?" tanyanya menohok.

"…"

"Kaktus tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi penuh duri, kaktus yang tak bisa di sentuh, dan kaktus yang hanya bisa menyakiti orang lain yang menyentuhnya"

"Lalu kenapa kau samakan aku dengan kaktus?"

"Karena kalian mirip teme"

"Apa maksudmu dobe?"

"Tapi tahukah? Walau kaktus berduri, tapi bunganya indah saat mekar. Tapi sulit untuk memetiknya…Karena mereka hanya mekar di malam hari, saat orang-orang tertidur. Mereka tak pernah menunjukkan keindahannya kepada orang lain" katanya sendu.

"…" aku hanya diam mencoba mencerna apa yang di katakana.

"Sama seperti mereka, kau menyembunyikan kerapuhanmu dengan bersikap dingin dan menyakiti orang lain. Membuat orang yang ingin meraihmu harus tersakiti terlebih dahulu".

"Apa kau termasuk salah seorang yang ingin meraih bunga kaktus itu?"

"Tidak, tapi aku adalah seorang yang ingin melepaskan bunga yang kugapai di tepi jurang" katanya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

Suasana menjadi canggung dan akward. Aku tak suka melihat raut wajahnya yang seperti ini, aku lebih suka melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum dan tertawa bodoh daripada dengan raut muka tak terbaca seperti ini.

"Mau tomat dobe?" tawarku.

"Aku tidak suka tomat teme, aku lebih suka jeruk"

"Disini tidak ada jeruk dobe"

"Kau suka tomat teme?"

"Hn"

"Apa karena warnanya mengingatkanmu pada darah?"

"Tentu saja bukan dobe, aku menyukainya sejak kecil karena tomat itu mengandung banyak vitamin dobe"

"Tapi jeruk mengandung lebih banyak vitamin teme"

"Tomat dobe"

"Jeruk teme"

"Tomat"

"Jeruk"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Sudahlah dobe jangan dilanjutkan lagi, jika kau tidak mau tidap apa-apa" kataku sambil menggigit tomat di tanganku.

"Tunggu teme, kau mendapatkan tomat itu dimana?"

"Aku memetiknya dobe"

"Kau mencurinya teme"

"Apa kau tuli dobe, Aku. Bilang. Aku. Memetiknya" tekanku pada setiap kata.

"Jangan bohong teme, disini tidak ada pohon tomat" katanya tidak percaya.

"Ada dobe, tapi tersembunyi"

"Jika memang ada berarti itu milik rumah sakit teme bukan milikmu. Dan itu artinya kau mencurinya"

"Ini milikku dobe, 'seseorang' menanamnya untuku" kataku sendu.

Teringat kembali orang yang pernah mengisi hari-hari kelamku. _'Kau dimana sekarang? Apa kau sudah melupakan janjimu? Ataukah kau membenciku?'_. Aku menghela nafas lega saat Naruto tidak menanyakan perihal 'seseorang itu'.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali, tak ada percakapan diantara kami seolah terlalu banyak beban yang ada dipikiran masing-masing. Kuhela nafasku perlahan menikmati hembusan langit sore yang lembut, kututup mataku mengenang semua yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

**Sasuke Pov End**

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

Ingin sekali kutanyakan 'seseorang itu' tapi, melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah sendu kuurungkan niatku untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Kami hanya diam menikmati angin sore yang berhembus lembut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Semakin lama, angin yang berhembus semakin dingin. Langit sudah menunjukkan matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi. _'Sudah saatnya kami kembali'_ _pikirku_. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke untuk mengajaknya pulang, namun yang kulihat adalah sosoknya yang tertidur dengan nafas teratur. _'Haruskah kubangunkan dia?'_

Kudekatkan wajahku untuk membangunkannya. Sekali lagi aku terpaku melihat wajah cantiknya. Entah dorongan dari mana, semakin kueliminasi jarak diantara kami. Kututup mataku saat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulitku. Lembut. Itulah yang kurasakan saat bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Kukecup dan kulumat perlahan bibir yang memberikanku sensasi aneh saat memagutnya. Dengan segera kulepaskan ciuman itu saat sosok seseorang muncul dibenakku. Pikiranku kacau,_ 'Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?'._

"Kau sudah bangun teme? ayo kembali, udara semakin dingin" kataku saat melihatnya membuka mata.

"Hn" jawabnya lalu mengikutiku dalam diam.

Kuhela nafasku lega saat Sasuke tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan padanya. Dan perjalanan kami hanya di isi dengan keheningan seperti sebelumnya.

'_Gomene Panda….'_

**Naruto Pov End**

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu dengan aura penuh dengan kebencian.

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

Sudah beberapa hari ini, sejak insiden 'itu' terjadi aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bahkan mimpi dan bayangan masa laluku yang tak pernah absen dari hari-hariku kini tak pernah menghampiriku dan tergantikan dengan bayangan insiden ciuman saat itu. Masih kuingat rasa hangat bibirnya saat menyentuhku. _'Tidak-tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke? Apa efek ciuman itu begitu membekas hingga tak mampu kau lupakan?'_

_**Flashback**_

Kubuka mataku saat kurasakan hembusan nafas seseorang menerpa kulitku. _'Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?' _namun kalimat itu takkan pernah bisa kuucapkan saat bibir milik orang yang dihadapanku kini sedang melumat bibirku. Ingin sekali ku merontah dan melepaskanya, tapi ciuman itu begitu lembut dan tidak menuntut. Entah dorongan yang berasal dari mana, melihat matanya yang tertutup membuatku ikut menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman lembut darinya. Dengan tiba-tiba ia melepaskan tautan diantara kami.

"Kau sudah bangun teme? ayo kembali, udara semakin dingin" katanya saat ia melihatku membuka mata.

"Hn" jawabku singkat lalu kuikuti langkahnya dalam diam. _'Apa dia sudah lupa dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?'_

_**Flashback End**_

Dengan aura membunuh, kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mencari keberadaan pemilik kepala kuning itu. Tak kuhiraukan orang-orang yang bergidik ngeri dengan aura hitam yang kupancarkan. Terus saja kulangkahkan kakiku mencari seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab telah membuatku seperti ini.

"Apa kalian tahu dimana Naruto?" tanyaku kepada beberapa suster yang lewat.

"Tt-tadi kulihat Namikaze-san sedang menuju ke atap" jawab suster itu takut-takut.

"Hn"

'_Bersiap-siaplah dobe, kau akan mati ditanganku'._

**Sasuke Pov End**

.

.

.

"A-aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

Melihat pemandangan didepannya, Sasuke hanya bisa diam mematung dengan bulir bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

TBC

**Note :**

**- Gomen update telat, adakah yang masih mengingatku dan ff ini?**

**- Saya nyerah bikin panjang dan akhirnya updatenya telat, ini chapter terpanjang pertama dan terakhir.**

**- Saya depresi, inspirasi ngilang tapi tiba-tiba banyak inspirasi buat ff baru.**

**- Kemungkinan ff ini berakhir di chap 8 (masih kemungkinan)**

**- Update selanjutnya juga kemungkinan lebih lama dari ini**

**- Nanti ada chap tambahan setelah ff ini berakhir, isinya tentang summary ff baru yang akan aku publish. Intinya aku ingin kalian pilih salah satu dari beberapa summary itu buat ff aku selanjutnya.**

**- Maaf flashbacknya berantakan, saya ga jago bikin flashback**

**- Chapter selanjutnya juga banyak flashback kemungkinan**

**- Ada juga chara baru, tapi aku masih bingung sama endingnya dan kemungkinan ada satu crack pair (Cuma satu)**

**- ****Sekali lagi gomenasaiiii**

**Thanks to :**

**Ahn Ryuuki****, ****yassir2374****, ****Shawokey****, ****YoungChanBiased****, ****ClapJun****, ****Naminamifrid****, ****EthanXel****, ****Guest, ****amour-chan, ****yuichi****, ****himawari.**


End file.
